Sleep With the Devil - YUNJAE vers
by YCTY Admin
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! - Pembalasan dendam Kim Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho, sang pengusaha kejam yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan keluarga dan memporak porandakan hidupnya. Mampukah Jaejoong menjerat Yunho untuk membalaskan sakit hatinya? Atau malah Justru dia sendiri yang terjerat dalam perangkap Yunho? WARN GS For Uke! FF SADURAN! Dont like dont read! NC 17! - (Editor: IchigoMin)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction | Sleep With the Devil | Yunjae | Satu

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Sleep With the Devil**

Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong

Editor: IchigoMin

Story line: Santhy Agatha

Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!

**Warn: FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA "SLEEP WITH the DEVIL", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, YANG DIUBAH HANYA NAMA-NAMA TOKOH DALAM NOVEL ITU SAJA, EDITOR MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA..EDITOR CINTA DAMAI~~ DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hingar bingar membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini.

Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu – menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Jaejoong mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Jaejoong seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya?

Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya.

Saat itu penampilan Jaejoong tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan matanya lagi, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia!

Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Jaejoong menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Jung Yunho. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Jung Yunho, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Jaejoong pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu keluarga Jaejoong adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Jaejoong keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Jaejoong menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta.

Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan

menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Jung Yunho datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Jung Yunho tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Jaejoong dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama.

Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Yunho tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Jung Yunho, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Yunho menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Yunho dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya.

Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Jaejoong jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Jaejoong kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak.

Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya.

Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita.

Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Jaejoong masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi.

Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali.

Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Jung Yunho.

Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Jaejoong harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Jung Yunho, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya.

Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Jaejoong mendapat informasi, bahwa Yunho sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi.

Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Jaejoong merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Jung Yunho malam ini. Jung Yunho tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain.

Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Jaejoong menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut.

Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Yunho, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Jung Yunho merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang.

Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Yunho menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri.

Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Yunho. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Yunho menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.

Yunho memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening.

Dan Jaejoong merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Jaejoong tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Yunho, akan berakibat fatal.

Jaejoong mengernyit pada Yunho, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Jaejoong berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Yunho hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa."

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Yunho, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Jaejoong gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu.

Sedikit lagi Jae….., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi….

Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Yunho yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Yunho, semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Yunho hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Jaejoong dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk."

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Jaejoong mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan.

Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Jaejoong termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Yunho. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Siapa namamu?" , Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Jaejoong sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Jeje."

Jawabnya kaku.

Yunho mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Jaejoong mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Jaejoong dengan cermat.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Yunho, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting anda."

Sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup.

Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Jaejoong melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia

memperingatkan Jaejoong.

"Ayo Je, perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Yunho, tuan Yunho telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih"

Perintah itu membuat Jaejoong menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Yunho yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Yunho ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai.

Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Yunho, dan sebentar lagi Yunho akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Jaejoong sempat berdiri, Yunho meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Yunho.

"Apa… apaaan….," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya.

Jaejoong memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Yunho tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Jaejoong, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Jaejoong terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Jaejoong yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya.

Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Jaejoong merasa muak.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Jaejoong, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Yunho yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Jaejoong menjerit.

"Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Yunho." teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Yunho.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu.

Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan

rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Yunho terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Yunho yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Jaejoong, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Yunho masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Jaejoong.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Yunho terdengar tenang dan dingin,

Mata Jaejoong membelalak, harga?

Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini?

Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Yunho yang sudah diracuninya di meja.

Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya.

Seharusnya ketika Yunho melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpurapura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya.

Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Yunho mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati.

Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Yunho tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Jaejoong. Lagipula Jaejoong tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Yunho, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Boa, primadona di bar ini mendekati Yunho dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Yunho untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Yunho berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Yunho tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu.

Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,

"Sudahlah Yun," Boa menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Yunho.

"Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa

memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,, aduhhh!"

Boa mengaduh karena Yunho merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Yunho. Jemari Yunho mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Menyingkir," gumam Yunho dengan tatapan membunuh pada Boa, lalu menghempaskan tangan Boa dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Boa terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Boa lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah"

Yunho memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Yunho.

"Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

'Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini'.

Yunho memutuskan dalam hati. 'Aku harus memilikinya segera.'

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Yunho melirik gelas yang diletakkan Jaejoong di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Jaejoong terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya

gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Yunho memutuskan untuk menertawakan Jaejoong diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Jaejoong yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Jaejoong tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Yunho atas dirinya.

Berapa harganya?

Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Jaejoong mendongakkan dagunya menantang Yunho.

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar.

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Yunho.

Tidak disangka-sangka Yunho tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya.

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat Jaejoong tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Yunho yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Jaejoong tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba memberontak.

Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Jaejoong.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Jaejoong yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya.

Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Yunho yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Jaejoong yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Jaejoong diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Jaejoong meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu.

Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Jaejoong mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Yunho terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Yunho.

Yunho membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat.

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur Jaejoong penuh kemarahan.

Yunho terkekeh lagi, "Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Yunho memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya, "Masukkan dia ke bagasi."

.

.

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Jaejoong dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Yunho ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Jaejoong berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Jaejoong terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali Jaejoong menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Jaejoong bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Jaejoong" itu suara Yunho dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak,"

Ada seberkas senyum di suara Yunho. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

Rumah Yunho. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Yunho yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Yunho. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Yunho.

"Bagaimana Jae? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang,"

Suara Yunho di luar menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" gumam Jaejoong penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Yunho terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Joongie sayang? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu

diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?"

Suara Yunho terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Jaejoong belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Yunho yang berdiri dengan gagahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu.

Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Jaejoong tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Jaejoong berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Yunho mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk.

"Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Jaejoong menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Yunho dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya.

"Mari, silakan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku,"

Setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Yunho sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih.

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Yunho datar.

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata, marah pada Yunho.

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Yunho masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Jaejoong, dan detik itu Jaejoong menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Yunho hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Yunho di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku

memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati."

Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Yunho membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Jaejoong masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?"

Yunho mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Kangin, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian"

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kangin itu.

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.,"

Yunho menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Kangin tenang.

"Apakah Anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa perempuan, kau tentu tahu"

Yunho terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuanpun yang mampu menolak pesona Jung Yunho. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengena kerah, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti

malaikat… Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Yunho bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela"

Tentu saja. Gumam Kangin dalam hati. Kata-kata Yunho bagaikan perintah baginya.

.

.

.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main- main. Kangin mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau perempuan itu meminumnya, maka perempuan itu akan menyerah pada Yunho, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Kangin mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Jaejoong.

Obat ini akan membuat perempuan tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, perempuan itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Kangin yakin, Jaejoong akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

Malam ini perempuan itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku.

Kangin tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Jaejoong dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan Jaejoong merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Yunho yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Yunho yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Jaejoong mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Yunho, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak! Jaejoong menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Yunho.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Jaejoong melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Jus jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Jaejoong tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Jaejoong meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

Mata Jaejoong berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Jaejoong bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Jaejoong mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelegar…. Kepanasan…

Ada apa ini?

Jaejoong meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia demam?

Napas Jaejoong terengah, semuanya

terasa panas….. terasa panas… Jaejoong sangat butuh….

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar tempat Jaejoong dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Yunho tidak mengharapkan Jaejoong masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Yunho menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Gadis keras kepala. Geram Yunho dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Yunho dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Yunho akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Jaejoong menyerah padanya…

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Yunho menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Yunho melihat Jaejoong terbaring di sana, gelisah.

Perempuan itu belum tidur rupanya….

Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Yunho mendekat, dan menemukan Jaejoog berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…panas….," suara Jaejoong mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Jaejoong, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Yunho makin dalam, lalu kenapa perempuan ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?" dengan cekatan Yunho mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang.

"Sini, aku bantu kau minum."

Yunho bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Jaejoong menggelayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas perempuan itu terengah.

"Panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….,"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Yunho meminumkan air itu kepada Jaejoong, dan dengan rakus Jaejoong menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan….

Yunho memundurkan tubuh Jaejoong yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Jaejoong dengan jelas.

Wajah Jaejoong merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh

kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"Kangin!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Kangin muncul di depan Yunho.

"Ya Tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Jaejoong?"

Kangin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Yunho mengeras.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku

menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku

marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Kangin tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Yunho.

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat perempuan itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah."

Kangin menatap mata Yunho.

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Yunho marah. Kangin mengangkat bahunya.

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan"

Yunho terdiam. Kata-kata Kangin terasa begitu menggoda.

.

.

Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Jaejoong kembali.

Jaejoong masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Yunho duduk di ranjang. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…"

Yunho tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Jaejoong dari kesakitannya. Dan Jaejoong membutuhkan Yunho untuk itu.

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Jaejoong, mendapati mata Jaejoong membelalak kaget. Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" bisik Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus.

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Yunho mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Jaejong, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Jae sayang, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Jaejoong butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Yunho, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Yunho.

Tetapi Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Jaejoong,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Jaejoong.

Erangan Jaejong ketika merasakan jemari Yunho menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita.

"Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?"

Tangan Yunho bergerak ke pusat gairah Jaejoong.

"Tidak!"

Jaejoong mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Yunho.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang,," suara Yunho terdengar sedikit parau.

"Biarkan aku membantumu"

Jaejoong mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Yunho. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Jaejoong membutuhkan jemari Yunho itu…. Ia membutuhkan….

"Aku akan menolongmu sayang, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Jaejoong, lihatlah tubuhku"

Yunho membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Jaejoong tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Yunho begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku sayang, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu,,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Yunho gunakan pada perempuan, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Jaejoong, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Jaejoong tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Yunho sudah menindih Jaejoong, dan perempuan itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Yunho menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu"

Yunho menahan pinggul Jaejoong dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Jaejoong sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu.

"Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Yunho mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Hati-Hati. Yunho menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Jaejoong.

Hati-hati, perempuan ini masih perawan. Yunho mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Yunho memasukinya, dan Yunho mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya. Jaejoong adalah miliknya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ketemu lagi dengan saya yang gaje ini,, hehe ada yang bisa menebak kan? Pasti sebagian udah ada yang pernah baca nopelnya? Huwooo.. ampe pusing bacanya mereka ence-an molo (-_-) hehe

See u next chap~

**By ichigomin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction | Sleep With The Devil | Yunjae | Dua**

**Novel Sleep with the Devil ( Santhy Agatha )**

Maaf mengganggu sebentar sebelum kalian lanjut,, eheemm.. kemarin ada yang komen untuk berentiin FF ini karena sama dengan novel aslinya.. kan memang FF ini Novel aslinya,, Milik Santhy Agatha, dan saya juga tidak merubah judulnya.. hanya saja saya ganti nama pemainnya dan mungkin untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan, setting dll ada bbrp yang dirubah, saya tidak merubah banyak dlm Novel ini, saya tidak merombak FF ini dan menjadikan saya sebagai authornya,, saya memang belum terlalu bisa untuk membuat FF yang mungkin sudah pernah kalian baca bagaimana, dan berchapter-chapter. Niat saya mau menyalurkan sebuah novel yang mungkin belum pernah ada yg baca, dengan cast lain agar menarik dan menghibur bagi yang tidak suka baca novel. Saya mohon mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, dan bila ada banyak pihak yang tidak setuju, bisa kok FF ini dihapus. Saya gak apa, gak masalah dengan itu :). Saya gak bisa bikin FF yg beda jika masih dalam story line novel itu sendiri. Ini FF atau Novel Santhy Agatha, saya tidak mengakui ini milik saya. Terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mendukung. Jika memang ada yang tidak setuju, ini jadi chapter terakhir saja, karena ada beberapa orang yang memang mungkin sudah membuat kedalam beberapa versi.

Dan satu lagi, untuk FF Summer in Seoul kemarin memang ceritanya seperti itu, dan ada beberapa orang yang minta sekuel, saya membuat sekuelnya dan itu dari pikiran saya sendiri, jelas saja beda dengan line story aslinya, beda karakter dll, yang kurang puas dengan ending FF atau Novel tersebut, kalau memang belum puas lagi, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan. Jadi kalau memang ada yang benar-benar masih kurang paham, silakan tanyakan ke kolom review.. Sekali lagi Terimakasih readers. Haha :D

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Sleep With the Devil**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Story line: Santhy Agatha**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA "SLEEP WITH the DEVIL", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL,KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

"Sakit!"

Jaejoong menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Yunho mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Jaejoong.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Jaejoong mereda. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka dan terengah-engah.

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku,," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan,

bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Jaejoong, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelegar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelegar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho merasakan gerakan pinggul Jaejoong, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Yunho lebih dan lebih dekat lagi. Yunho menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya perempuan itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya.

"Oh… oh … Astaga…," Jaejoong memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Yunho bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Jaejoong dan denyutan Jaejoong yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Yunho meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Jaejoong dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Jaejoong membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Yunho yang jahat.

Dengan panik Jaejoong terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot?

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kaget.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Yunho ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Yunho yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Jaejoong masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Yunho berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Jaejoong menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Yunho melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Yunho.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Jaejoong langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya.

Lelaki ini memperkosanya!

Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Jaejoong tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang sangat membencimu!" desis Jaejoong menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar suara geram Jaejoong.

"Membenciku?" dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot.

"Lihat aku sayang, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Yunho yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Yunho, di dekat kejantanannya…. Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya."

Ada senyum di suara Yunho.

"Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Jaejoong, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Jaejoong teringat minuman yang di berikan Kangin semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Jaejoong menantang tatapan Yunho, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Yunho.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa perempuan yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Jaejoong mengena di hati Yunho karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Yunho menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Jaejoong mengernyit. Tetapi Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Jaejoong, membuat tubuh Jaejoong terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Yunho melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Jaejoong masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya. Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya. Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Jaejoong merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Jaejoong terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya. Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Yunho, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Jaejoong melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Yunho di tubuhnya.

Yunho boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Jaejoong wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Yunho. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Jaejoong duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini?

Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satusatunya jalan. Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Yunho, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Kangin, yang selalu ada di sebelah Yunho setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Jaejoong berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Jaejoong langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Kangin muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Jaejoong langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Aku minta tolong…." rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Kangin mengernyit dan mendekat.

"Ada apa nona?"

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku,,"

Jaejoong meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Kangin tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Kangin membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan memapah tubuh Jaejoong yang lunglai ke kamar mandi.

Ketika Kangin membuka pintu kamar mandi, Jaejoong berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Kangin langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Di wastafel, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat.

"Handuk… tolong….," gumam Jaejoong lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi.

Masih tanpa curiga, Kangin melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Jaejoong melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Kangin menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Jaejoong. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Jaejoong yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Kangin dari dalam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri,," ancam Kangin, berteriak dari dalam.

"Tuan Yunho pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Yunho marah, kau akan menyesalinya"

Teriakan-teriakan Kangin makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata Kangin sempat membuat hati Jaejoong menciut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Yunho memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Jaejoong tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Yunho, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah perempuan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Jaejoog membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu.

Tetapi rupanya Yunho beranggapan Jaejoong terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Kangin masih terdengar ketika Jaejoong keluar, tetapi ketika Jaejoong menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Jaejoong melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong.

Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Jaejoong melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

Terlonjak kaget, Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Yunho. Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Kangin seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku!"

Tangan besar Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar lalu menyeret Jaejoong yang tidak bersedia.

Jaejoong meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Yunho tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Jaejoong dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus.

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Jaejoong tadi dikurung. Di sana beberapa pengawal Yunho berkumpul, dan Kangin berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Yunho dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Kangin dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Jaejoong ke depan dengan kasar.

"Kau lihat Kangin! Perempuan kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Kangin hanya terdiam, menatap Yunho dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Jaejoong. Hingga Jaejoong mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong!"

Yunho melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa dinyana, Yunho menghantam Kangin dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Kangin mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Jaejoong terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Yunho menghajar Kangin, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Yunho mundur satu langkah ketika Kangin terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Kalu lihat itu Jae? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!"

Dengan kejam Yunho mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Kangin.

Jaejoong berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Yunho yang terayun, mencegah Yunho menghabisi Kangin.

"Jangan…. ! Jangan ! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah ! " teriaknya panik.

Yunho terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Jaejoong, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Jarjoong.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Yunho mundur lagi dan Jaejoong merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Kangin yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Jaejoong marah, frustrasi karena Yunho menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?" Jaejoong berteriak marah.

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku cuma mau keluarr!"

"Kau mau keluar hah?" Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Jaejoong merasa lengannya memar.

"Mari kita keluar!"

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Jaejoong berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Yunho. Sepertinya kemarahan Yunho adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Yunho mendorong Jaejoong keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Jaejoong mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam.

Jaejoong bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Yunho akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Yunho benar-benar mendesak tubuh Jaejoong sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Yunho di belakangnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam,," napas Yunho sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan.

"Kau perempuan tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau."

Jaejoong berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih."

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong lagi sampai ke ujung.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Yunho.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku"

Lalu tubuh Jaejoong terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu. Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah….

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Jaejoong terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Jaejoong tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu. Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati….

Ketika Jaejoong sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Jaejoong dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Jaejoong memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri

Siapakah penolongnya?

Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya.

"Panggil Dokter!"

Itu suara Yunho.

Apakah Yunho yang menyelamatkannya?

Lagipula… kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Kangin berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Yunho masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan…Anda sendiri Tuan, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu…"

Yunho melirik pada Kangin dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda menyelamatkannya?"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kangin dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati." mata cokelat Yunho bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan.

"Dan kau…. Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Kangin menatap Yunho, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar.

"Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" suara Yunho menajam, setajam tatapannya.

"Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau

memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Kangin menelan ludahnya.

"Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita"

Yunho melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa.

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik!" suara Yunho dalam dan mengancam.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Jaejoong terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal,,"

Suara Yunho membawa Jaejoong kembali pada kesadarannya. Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Jaejoong beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Yunho dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Yunho.

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?" nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Yunho.

Kurang ajar, batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar Yunho yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya?

Kenapa?

Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Mikail sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya?

Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu"

Yunho bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong.

"Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho geram.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat"

Senyum di bibir Yunho tampak kejam.

"Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Jaejoong menyadari maksud Yunho, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Jaejoong tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Yunho yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang.

"Kau…. Kau mau apa ?"

Jaejoong mulai panik ketika Yunho

yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Yunho tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Jaejoong terpana melihat kulit berwarna kecoklatan yang berkilauan itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Jaejoong mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Yunho ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Jaejoong benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan…. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu…." suara Yunho merendah, penuh gairah.

"Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Jaejoong melihat ketika Yunho melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Jaejoong, hingga napas mereka beradu, Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi.

"Sshhh…. Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu" bibir Yunho merayap dan mendarat di bibir Jaejoong.

Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Jaejoong, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Jaejoong yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Jaejoong yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Jaejoong dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Yunho melepaskan bibirnya, napas Jaejoong terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?"

Yunho berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku…." tangan Yunho merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Jaejoong.

"Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku…."

Jemari Yunho menyingkap rok Jaejoong dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya.

"Di sini…. Yang paling panas"

Jaejoong menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Yunho yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Yunho melirik ke pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Jaejoong.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai"

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Jaejoong, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, please…"

Mata Yunho sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Jaejoong, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Jaejoongie"

Yunho membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong satu persatu, membiarkan payudara Jaejoong terbuka bebas untuknya.

"Ini milikku,,"

Yunho menyentuh payudara Jaejoong dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Jaejoong.

"Seluruh tubuhmu milikku,,"

Yunho mengecup ujung payudara Jaejoong mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Jaejoong, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Jaejoong melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelegar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Yunho menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Jaejoong sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Jaejoong meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Yunho, tapi lengan Yunho yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Yunho mengikuti jemarinya. Jaejoong terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya.

Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!" teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Yunho menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Yunho yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Jaejoong melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Yunho di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku sayang, Milikku."

Yunho mencumbu pusat gairah Jaejoong menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Yunho selesai bermain-main, Jaejoong sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengahengah dan tubuh membara. Yunho menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong. Dada bidangnya menggesek payudara Jaejoong dan Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Jaejoong inginkan.

Yunho menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Yunho yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan gelegar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Jaejoongie"

Yunho mengerang merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Jaejoong. Yunho ingin Jaejoong mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Yunho bergerak, Jaejoong mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Yunho.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Jae. Ingat itu baik-baik"

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho membawa Jaejoong melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari Jaejoong yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Jaejoong, ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Yunho mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat"

Lalu Yunho bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya" gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Jaejoong, Yunho benar. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Bye~**

**I lob chu~**

**By ichigomin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction | Sleep With the Devil | Yunjae | Tiga **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Sleep With the Devil**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Story line: Santhy Agatha**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA "SLEEP WITH the DEVIL", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL,KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jaejoong dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Jaejoong dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Yunho tidak pernah mengunjungi Jaejoong lagi. Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Jaejoong mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya.

Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Yunho tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Jaejoong berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Jaejoong di sini karena menganggap Jaejoong ancaman yang berbahaya?

Kalau begitu kenapa Yunho tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Yunho yang biasanya lengang.

Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Jaejoong hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Yunho dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah. Kali ini Jaejoong melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering.

Apakah Yunho akan mengadakan pesta?

Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Jaejoong untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali. Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Kangin yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Kangin.

Jaejoong tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Kangin lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Jaejoong terlalu besar. Karena dialah Kangin dihajar oleh Yunho, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Kangin dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Kangin, Jaejoong disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Yunho mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Jaejoong lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Jaejoong memang tidak kenal dengan Kangin, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa

orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya….

"Jaejoongie"

Itu suara Yunho.

Jaejoong terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Yunho-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Yunho yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Yunho melirik tangan Jaejoong yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Jaejoong baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Yunho, seorang perempuan berwajah cantik.

"Ini Heechul" gumam Yunho tenang.

"Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam,,"

Setelah berkata begitu, Yunho melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

.

.

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali Jae, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan,,"

Heechul bergumam, memoles wajah Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin. Sementara Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Heechu. Kalau Yunho menyuruhnya didandani,

maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Yunho. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Heechul. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu. Yang menatapnya bukannya Jaejoong, perempuan yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Heechul memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Jaejoong sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Heechul sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga

tampak menarik dan aristrokat…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Jaejoong terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.

Heechul mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Yunho sebelumnya" Heechul meringis.

"Bukan berarti kau kurang

cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Yunho sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi"

Jaejoong mendengus sinis, apakah Yunho juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

Heechul sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Jaejoong sambil terus bergumam.

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Yunho tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain." gumaman Heechul itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnnya.

"Dan yang paling sensasional adalah

gaun ini, Yunho menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini"

Heechul berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di

tangannya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Yunho memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Jaejoong menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Heechul, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Heechul, di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya.

Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Jaejoong, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Yunho ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta." gumam Heechul,

menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Heechul sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu. Yunho telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka!

Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Yunho puas. Jaejoong bukan kekasih Yunho dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Yunho harus menyadari itu

.

.

Yunho masuk dan Jaejoong menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Yunho mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh kerah disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Jaejoong merasakan Yunho tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.

Tetapi kemudian mata Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Yunho menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?" desis Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Yunho. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita post power sindrome sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu,," kali ini suara Yunho sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran.

Jaejoong melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Yunho atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Jaejoong berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar lantang.

"Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?"

Yunho melangkah maju dan otomatis Jaejoong melangkah mundur.

"Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan

memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Yunho.

Apakah Yunho akan melaksanakan ancamannya?

Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Jaejoong tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Yunho tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Yunho tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Jaejoong!

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Jaejoongie,, kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal"

Yunho mulai mendesis marah.

Tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Jaejoong yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

Yunho memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Jaejoong meluap lagi kepada Yunho, dorongan untuk menantang Yunho amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Yunho lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai gaun itu, Jae!"

Kali ini Yunho melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Jaejoong langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Yunho, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!" teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Yunho bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu."

Yunho tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Jaejoong melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Yunho yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Jaejoong melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Yunho dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya.

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Jaejoong tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus," geram Yunho, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpana ketika Yunho merobek gaun itu di bagian dada. Gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Yunho akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya.

Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis? Kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?" gumam Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Yunho meraih Jaejoong, mencengkeram punggung Jaejoong merapat ke arahnya. Jaejoong mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan

segan berbuat kejam!"

Bibir Yunho terasa dekat dengan bibir Jaejoong, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah. Kepala Yunho menunduk dan sejenak Jaejoong merasa pasti bahwa Yunho hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu.

"Heechul!" suara Yunho sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Heechul terburu-buru masuk. Perempuan itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Jaejoong yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua perempuan itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Jaejoong dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Jaejoong juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Jaejoong.

"Bereskan dia,,"

Yunho tidak menatap Jaejoong lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang Yunho seperti itu"

Heechul bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi perempuan itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Jaejoong. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Jaejoong yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Heechul akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Heechul membawa gaun cadangan. Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Yunho. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai"

Heechul meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Jaejoong di cermin.

"Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Jaejoong tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Yunho.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Jaejoong mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Jaejoong cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini"

Heechul meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet.

"Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Yunho menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai"

.

.

Ketika Jaejoong menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Jaejoong menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Jaejoong merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Jaejoong mencari-cari Yunho, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Jaejoong berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Yunho dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Jaejoong harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Yunho yang terbaru?" sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Jaejoong mendengarnya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Jaejoong dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku mendengar Yunho mengajaknya tinggal bersama.. bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang pernah

diajak Yunho tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia perempuan yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Yunho sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama."

"Aku pikir juga begitu" perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak

kalah sinis.

"Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Yunho selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan perempuan berkelas!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin" suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana.

"Dia mempermalukan Yunho dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Yunho, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Yunho pasti muak dan mencampakkannya" perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh.

"Begitu melihatku, Yunho pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, Sabar Jae, desisnya dalam hati.

Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Yunho terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Jaejoong hingga ia terlonjak kaget.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Jaejoong makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Yunho mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Jaejoong menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang didepannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir penuh yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Yunho tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Jaejoong, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang"

Yunho meraih Jaejoong, merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Jaejoong mesra.

"Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya cuma sampah"

Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Jaejoong menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam,

malu luar biasa atas hinaan Yunho. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Yunho terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Jaejoong, senyumnya langsung hilang.

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri -dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum" bisiknya dingin.

Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Yunho tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik" sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin perempuan inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?" Jaejoong mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar perempuan itu barusan.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Jaejoong membatin dalam hatinya.

"Jung Yunho, kekasihmu"

Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Yunho.

"Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups" perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka" perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Dia perempuan yang bahagia, Jaejoong membatin dalam hati. Perempuan cantik yang bahagia, ralat Jaejoong. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta. Perempuan di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Jaejoong mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri" perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku Lee Jieun"

Senyum ramah perempuan itu menular, Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan Jieun dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong,," gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku,,"

Jieun tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu.." Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar kan?"

Jieun tertawa lagi "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah perempuan yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menatap Jieun penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Jung Yunho, orang paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya"

Jieun mengedikkan dagunya.

"Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Yunho dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun

-selain pelayan -yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Yunho lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya"

Jieun menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini"

Jaejoong tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jaejoong bukan kekasih Yunho, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Yunho, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Yunho.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Yunho?"

Spontan Jieun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain"

Jieun tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Jaejoong memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Jieun dibandingkan dirinya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Yunho, mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Yunho yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Jieun memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Jaejoong, dan dahinya berkerut.

"Kenapa Jae? Kau sakit?"

Jaejoong menatap Jieun lagi, perempuan ini baik hati, mungkin saja Jieun bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku..." Jaejoong berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan oleh Yunho ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Tolong aku bantu keluar dari sini"

Jieun mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa Jae? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang" suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Jieun dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jieun dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata hitam.

Jieun rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Jaejoong pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Changmin oppa.." Jieun bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Changmin.

Suami Jieun tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Jaejoong berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Jieun seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah"

"Tapi oppa, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh" Changmin menghentikan protes Jieun dan menyentuh bibir Jieun dengan jemarinya lembut.

"Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku" gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Changmin. Bukan hanya Jieun, pipi Jaejoong pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Changmin kepada isterinya. Jieun menyentuh lengan Changmin lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Changmin yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ini, kenalkan, Jaejoong,," gumam Jieun lembut.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Changmin menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Jaejoong merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sebiru langit itu.

"Jaejoong yang itu?" ada tanya dalam suara Changmin.

Jieun menyentuh lengan Changmin lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Jaejoong penuh permintaan maaf.

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki" gumamnya pada Jaejoonh, meminta pengertian.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Changmin sepertinya rekan bisnis Yunho. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Jieun.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan" Changmin mengangguk pada Jaejoong, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Jieun mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya.

"ini kartu namaku" digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Jaejoong.

"Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku, oppa.."

Jieun mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Changmin. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas.

Mata Changmin terbuka, menatap Jieun penuh ingin tahu.

"Siapa sayang?"

"Jaejoong, kekasih Yunho."

Changmin tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Jung Yunho. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi..."

Changmin mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di dada telanjang Jieun.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?"

Jieun menatap Changmin ingin tahu.

"Yah... Yunho terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Jaejoongie.."

Jieun mengingat permohonan Jaejoong tadi kepadanya.

"Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Yunho menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja"

Changmin mengecup dahi Jieun lembut.

"Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah oppa mencoba berbicara dengan Yunho? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?"

Jieun menatap Changmin penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Jaejoong tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Changmin terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Jieun.

"Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba.." didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Jieun, menggoda bibir Jieun dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas.

"Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Jieun tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Changmin selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Changmin duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Yunho yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas ditangannya.

Yunho bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang- orang segan mendekatinya. Changmin tidak akrab dengan Yunho, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Yunho cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Changmin ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Jieun yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya.

Changmin berdehem, menarik perhatian Yunho dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius.

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"

Kepala Yunho langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Changmin dengan waspada.

"Oh ya?" nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Yunho tidak bisa menipu Changmin, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Changmin dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Yunho.

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya,," Changmin berusaha memancing Yunho dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Yunho menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?"

Changmin menatap Yunho lurus-lurus.

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu"

Bibir Yunho mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri.

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Perempuan itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa

melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku."

Yunho menatap Changmin lurus, menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku menghormatimu Changmin-ah, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji

pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Yunho melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Changmin duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Yunho menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Yunho mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Changmin. Yunho mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Jaejoong tidak menyangka kalau Yunho lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Yunho memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Jaejoong dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum?

Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Yunho melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Changmin?"

Jaejoong langsung mengkerut takut. Jieun mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Changmin, dan Changmin mengatakannya kepada Yunho.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Yunho.

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Jieun untuk menyelamatkanku."

Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya angkuh,

menantang Yunho.

Yunho menggeram marah, matanya menyala.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani minta Jieun untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau perempuan itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya!"

Yunho mendesis geram.

"Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Jae, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang

yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Apakah Yunho benar-benar akan melukai Jieun?

Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Jieun dan kebaikan hati perempuan itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Jieun adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Yunho akan melukai Jieun, maka Jaejoong tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu"

Yunho menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan

terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia…,"

Yunho melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Jaejoong langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan… jangan mendekat!"

Jaejoong tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Yunho sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Jaejoong itu.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?" dengan tenang lelaki itu

melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Jaejoong menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik.

"Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?"

Yunho melemparkan kemejanya

dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Jaejoong.

Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi,,"

Yunho tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Jaejoong.

"Dan kau ikut denganku.."

Wajah Jaejoong memucat dan menatap Yunho dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku,," Yunho menyelesaikan kalimat Jaejoong dengan tenang.

"Ya. Kau kekasihku Jaejoongie, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!" Jaejoong menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Yunho, Jaejoong maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Yunho.

Tetapi Yunho cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Jaejoong, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Jaejoong di belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak semudah itu Jaejoongie, ingat itu. Aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan

menyakitimu,,"

Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Jaejoong, lelaki itu meraih dagu Jaejoong dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas.

"Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya"

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

Yunho merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Jaejoong, perempuan ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Yunho ingin Jaejoong tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Well itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Yunho mengernyit melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Perempuan ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Yunho sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti perempuan yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Jaejoong menolak untuk melihatnya, Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Jaejoong sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Yunho mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Jaejoong, membuat muka Jaejoong merah padam.

"Hati-hati Jaejoongie, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi"

Jaejoong mengerjap.

"Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Yunho.

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Jaejoong makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Yunho yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Yunho mengikuti arah tatapan Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain"

Jaejoong menatap marah ke mata Yunho, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh.

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun,,"

Yunho melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Jaejoong langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku,"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang.

Jaejoong terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Yunho yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Jaejoong yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi.

Perempuan ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Yunho. Yunho berani bertaruh bahwa Jaejoong sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Yunho yang sedang lengah.

"Jaejoongie.." suara Yunho terdengar rendah dan mengancam meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Jaejoong lambat-lambat di mulutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Jaejoong terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Yunho yang keras dan berotot itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Jaejoong di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Yunho. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Yunjo, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Yunho yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?"

Jaejoong bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Yunho mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Yunho yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Jaejoong yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Jaejoong itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Yunho ingin membuat Jaejoong menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Yunho bisa membuat Jaejoong merasakan kenikmatan. Yunho tidak pernah memaksa perempuan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para perempuanlah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Jaejoong pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Yunho melirik kepada Jaejoong, dan …. Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini…. Jaejoong masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Jaejoong adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Jaejoong begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Jaejoong, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila. Perempuan ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Kangin yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Kangin mengangkat bahunya.

"Tuan Seunghyun memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya"

Yunho tersenyum, membayangkan muka Seunghyun saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?"

Kangin menyela dengan cepat.

"Tuan Seunghyun sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati."

Kangin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mata serius.

"Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk

membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli.

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Choi Seunghyun adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Yunho. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Yunho dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Yunho tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Yunho.

Yunho sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Seunghyun, karena Seunghyun punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Seunghyun pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Yunho, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Seunghyun sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Yunho sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Yunho yang kejam membuat Seunghyun sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

Yunho ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Seunghyun, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu. Nanti. Gumam Yunho dalam hati, sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan perempuannya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Kangin.

"Dia sudah siap?"

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Heechul sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu,,"

Kangin membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Yunho.

.

.

Ketika didandani oleh Heechul, Jaejoong sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Kangin mengantar Heechul ke kamarnya dan perempuan itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya.

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?"

Heechul bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Yunho hanya mandi. Setelah Jaejoong selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Yunho meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Jaejoong – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu. Yunho benar-benar terangsang. Jaejoong tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Yunho sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya?

Bukannya Jaejoong ingin Yunho melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Yunho yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan!

Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok perempuan jalang yang siap meledak?

Atau jangan-jangan Yunho memang begitu ahli merayu perempuan sehingga membuat Jaejoong hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Heechul terdengar puas, mengembalikan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

Jaejoong sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Heechul, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Gaun hitamnya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting rubi dengan ukiran emas. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Heechul memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Yunho akan mengajakmu makan di Cassiopeia,,"

Heechul mengernyit ketika melihat Jaejoong tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu.

"Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka,,"

Heechul memutar matanya genit.

"Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati?

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Yunho hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Kangin masuk.

"Sudah siap?" pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat

penampilan Jaejoong, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tuan Yunho sudah menunggu di bawah."

Jaejoong diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Yunho berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Yunho adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?" akhirnya Jaejoong memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya.

Yunjo menoleh sedikit dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku lapar"

Jaejoong mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu,," begitu yang sempat Jaejoong dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau….," Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan – awas kalau kau berani membantah-, "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku"

Tentu saja Jaejoong membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Perempuan yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!" Jaejoong menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Yunho yang vulgar itu.

"Jaejoongie" Yunho mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak

ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Yunho menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Jaejoong menutup mulutnya.

"Hentikan Jaejoongie, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?'

"Kau tahu kenapa.,"

Yunho jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Yunho sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Jaejoong dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam.

"Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan kewanitaanmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Seunghyun sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada.

"Sudah berhasil?" lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang.

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Yunho."

Telephone ditutup, dan Seunghyun terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Yunho, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Seunghyun didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Yunho. Entah kenapa Yunho diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Seunghyun dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Yunho harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ehem.. tes..tes.. ada yang kenal Lee Jieun? Hehe.. saya suka Changmin couple-an sama Iu semenjak lihat SBS-heroes wedding,, hihihi mereka cocok, maaf kalau ada yang gak suka ya :p

Novel disini menggambarkan watak Yunho yang keras, tanpa ekspresi, kejam, jahat dll. Tapi disisi lain ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya seperti ini. Jadi saya mohon kepada riders agar tidak emosi ya,, hihi,, ini hanya fiktif belaka.

Dan maaf jika ada typo dan teman-temannya, kadang udah diperiksa berkali-kali ampe mata pedes tetep ajantupo nempel. Thanks juga yang udah ingetin Santhy Agatha,, kemaren nulisnya sandy,, dan saya gak ngeh -_- lidah kelu tangan ikut kelu,, waks OTL

Oh iya,, sebelumnya saya belum pernah baca novel ini dalam versi apapun, yunjae maupun kyumin dll, saya hanya baca novelnya saja. Jadi mungkin yang lain udh ada yg buat bbrp vers. :D dan satu lagi, saya g suka FF lain selain Yunjae,, haha

Terimakasih semuanya,, saya berusaha untuk melanjutkan saja,, hehe tidak apa kalau memang ada yang tidak suka, urusan mereka. Tiap chap ada NC nya manteb yak, hahaha pasti pada seneng deh LOL..

**I lob chu~**

**Ichigomin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep With the Devil | Yunjae | Empat**

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Sleep With the Devil**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Story line: Santhy Agatha**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA "SLEEP WITH the DEVIL", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL,KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan. Yunho tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Jaejoong melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Yunho berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Jaejoong, ayah Yunho adalah orang Korea dan ibunya keturunan Itali. Mungkin ini sebabnya Yunho lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Yunho. Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Yunho menarikkan kursi untuk Jaejoong dan duduk di depan Jaejoong.

"Restaurant ini milik ibuku,,"

Yunho menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu.

"Francoise adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya."

Jaejoong terdiam menatap Yunho. Orangtua Yunho juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Yunho itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Yunho memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Jaejoong terpesona dengan tampilannya, Yunho menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah L'imperial de saumon marine yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap. Ditemani dengan Creme, potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti Baggue. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Jaejoong menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan crème itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat. Tak disadarinya bahwa Yunho menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Yunho luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak… di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Jaejoong sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Jaejoong dalam kondisi perempuan itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin perempuan itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Yunho mau bersabar dan menundukkan perempuan keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Jaejoong terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?" dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram.

Yunho tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Jaejoong ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Yunho berbaik hati membawanya keluar –meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat– Jaejoong sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Yunho yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Yunho tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus"

Yunho bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi.

"Aku ingin gencatan senjata"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah crème brûlée, hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?" ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Yunho, Jaejoong waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik"

Jaejoong tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Yunho. Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Yunho tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya.

Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan…

Yunho sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram.

"Lupakan saja!" dengan marah Yunho melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri.

"Kangin!"

Dengan cepat Kangin menyiapkan mobil Yunho, dan Jaejoong mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Yunho selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Jackal , nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Yunho... Kabel itu akan putus.

Jackal terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Seunghyun yang menyedihkan.

.

.

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Yunho tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Yunho selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Jaejoong mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Jaejoong mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Jaejoongie!" teriakan itu mengejutkan Jaejoong membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Yunho, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit.

Seluruh tubuh Yunho melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa…..?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Jaejoong tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dia?"

Yunho menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut. Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Jaejoong menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!" sekali lagi Yunho bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Siwon, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Yunho yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah – lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Dia menghampiri Yunho dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat…."

"Cari darah itu…Kangin!"

Yunho berteriak memanggil Kangin, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Jaejoong, apa golongan darahnya?"

"AB" dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Yunho tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga AB"

"Tuan, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Kangin menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah anda, kondisi anda tidak memungkinkan,,"

Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Kangin.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau…"

Yunho terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya,," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

.

.

Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Jaejoong berangsur membaik.

Kali ini barulah Yunho merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Kangin yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya."

"Seunghyun"

Yunho menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Kangin memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani-beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Yunho pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Kangin bergerak sedikit gelisah, "Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup," suara Yunho terdengar mengerikan dan Kangin tahu Yunho sedang sangat marah.

Saat ini seharusnya Senghyun berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau Yunho sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup… Kangin tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan"

Kangin tiba-tiba teringat Yunho hanya melirik tidak berminat.

"Apalagi?"

"Seunghyun tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, Jackal."

Jackal. Yunho pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Jackal adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Jackal karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya… sampai sekarang.

"Jackal terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Seunghyun dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Jaejoong, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Ups aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira"

Jaejoong mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter. Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku Choi Siwon, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?"

Jaejoong berusaha mengingat semuanya-tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Yunho dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong bertanya cepat, sabotase

itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Yunho yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Yunho terluka?

Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati?

Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Jaejoong malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu,," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup."

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Yunho. Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati, gumam Jaejoong menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?"

Yunho mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Siwon yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Jaejoong.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Siwon tak pernah pudar hingga Jaejoong menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan."

Ekspresi Dokter Siwon berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?"

Yunho membicarakan Jaejoong seolah-olah Jaejoong tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Siwon tampak menghitung,

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Yunho tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Jaejoong berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Seunghyun masih dalam pengejaran dan Jackal berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Yunho harus menjaga Jaejoong dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Dokter Siwon mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah nona Jaejoong, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh", senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Jaejoong terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Siwon pergi.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan mencibir.

"Jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf" senyum Yunho benar-benar mengejek.

"Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah lelaki pertamamu"

Jaejoong benar-benar marah kepada Yunho, lelaki itu benar-benar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Yunho duduk di kursi sebelah Jaejoong dan menatap lurus.

"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, perempuan yang sudah dinodai oleh Jung Yunho"

"Hentikan!"

Jaejoong menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Yunho yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Yunho langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie? Kau kenapa? Jae...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku cuma sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah"

Yunho membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Jaejoong, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Yunho benar-benar cemas?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Jaejoong kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Yunho benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Yunho, tubuh Jaejoong sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka.

Malam itu, Yunho jelas-jelas melindunginya.

Tapi, kenapa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Jaejoong sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Hening sejenak, kemudian Yunho menghela napas.

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Yunho pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

.

.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Jaejoong kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?"

Kangin muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Yunho hanya bersandar di pintu.

Yunho menoleh, menatap Kangin dan mengernyit, "Ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan"

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Yunho juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?" gumamnya akhirnya.

Yunho menyentakkan kepalanya "Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya".

Dengan cepat Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Jaejoong yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya"

Yunho lalu melangkah pergi, dan Kangin tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Yunho. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang- orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya.

.

.

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat".

Dokter Siwon menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Jaejoong mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Siwon.

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Jaejoong tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Siwon.

"Terima kasih dokter"

Dokter Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka perempuan seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Yunho.."

Tertegun Jaejoong mendengar perkataan Dokter Siwon itu, "Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Siwon memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ah maafkan aku nona, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Yunho"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Yunho di ruang gawat darurat kemarin"

Dokter Siwon terkekeh Jaejoong mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Yunho di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?

Dokter Siwon sepertinya tahu bahwa Jaejoong bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu" ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Yunho adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Jaejoong memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata Dokter Siwon kepadanya.

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu"

Ketika Jaejoong menatap Dokter Siwon dengan bingung, Dokter Siwon mendesah.

"hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Yunho yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Yunho juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jung Yunho. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Jaejoong tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Yunho sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Siwon menghela napas melihat Jaejoong termenung.

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat"

Ketika Dokter Siwon sudah sampai di pintu, Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Siwon berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa nona? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya"

Dokter Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik".

Ketika Dokter Siwon pergi, Jaejoong tercenung. Cerita Dokter tadi membuatnya bingung.

Benarkah itu semua?

Bahwa Yunho sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Jaejoong teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Yunho yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar. Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yunho karena dia merasa takut.

Ya... Jaejoong takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Yunho, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Yunho, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Jaejoong hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah Dokter Siwon menolongnya?

Jika Jaejoong meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Siwon mengerti?

Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Siwon menganggap Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yunho.

Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

Mungkinkah Dokter Siwon jatuh simpati dan menolongnya?

Atau mungkin Dokter Siwon malah melaporkannya pada Yunho mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Yunho.

Malam itu Jaejoong tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Yunho terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Jaejoong dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Jaejoong bisa melarikan diri. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam.

"Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Jaejoongie...

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Yunho.

"Kami berhasil menangkap Seunghyun"

Yunho yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja.

"Hidup-hidup?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Kangin mengangguk.

"Hidup-hidup"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Yunho. Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Seunghyun, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Yunho. Dan pelacurnya. Jackal tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, Jackal akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk ke kamar perawatan Jaejoong tengah malam. Saat itu Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas.

Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Yunho berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Jaejoong... Begitu damai perempuan ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Yunho sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Jaejoong. Perempuan itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun. Yunho mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan gelegar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Jaejoong mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Jung Yunho. Yunho sedang melumat bibir Jaejoong, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Jaejoong, menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sudah terbangun. Dengan lembut Yunho menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Jaejoong, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Yunho di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Jaejoong berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Yunho yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati. Jaejoong setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Yunho dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Yunho langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Jaejoong di pipinya. Jaejoong langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Yunho dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Yunho dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Yunho dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Yunho penuh gairah.

Jaejoong tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Yunho, Jaejoong menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Yunho, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana. Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Yunho, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Yunho menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Jaejoong, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat. Tangan Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku Sayang" bisiknya parau.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Yunho membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya, "Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu"

Jaejoong meremas kejantanan itu dan Yunho mengerang, perasaan bahwa Yunho benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Jaejoong merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami. Jemari Jaejoong bereksplorasi di tubuh Yunho, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. Akhirnya, ketika bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Yunho mengangkat kepala Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku" geramnya serak.

Jaejoong dibaringkan dengan Yunho berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Jaejoong, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Jaejoong membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah.

Jaejoong merasakan jemari Yunho mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakit Jaejoong, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Jaejoong menggeliat penuh gairah. Jemari Yunho menyentuh kewanitaannya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Lana terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya. Yunho sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Jaejoong merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah..." napas Yunho yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Yunho mengecupnya lagi, "apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Jaejoong menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Yunho ada di dalam dirinya, oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin! Gerakan-gerakan Jaejoong yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Yunho menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Yunho menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Jaejoong mencengkeram punggung Yunho yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Yunho berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Jaejoong bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Yunho menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Jaejoong dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Jaejoong sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak -sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya-desah Jaejoong dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan. Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Yunho di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Yunho yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Yunho benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Jaejoong mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya. Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Jaejoong amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Yunho. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam. Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?

Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya. Jaejoong telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Yunho yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi wanita murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Yunho, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan-perempuan yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih"

Suara itu membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Siwon berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja?

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Siwon yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei... Heii" dokter Siwon mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa nona? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu.

"Saya baik-baik saja dok..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Yunho.. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya"

Jaejoong menatap Dokter Siwon tajam.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya", desis Jaejoong penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Siwon terpana kaget.

"Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah.."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini..." dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Jaejoong, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Yunho, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Yunho.

Dokter Siwon mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Siwon menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Wow... tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa"

Jaejoong menatap Dokter Siwon penuh tekad.

"Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yunho, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya"

Dokter Siwon tercenung mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit" lelaki itu berdehem.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Yunho memang benar adanya, menyekap perempuan tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan"

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Jaejoong, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Yunho yang jahat"

.

.

Yunho masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Siwon pergi, dan Jaejoong senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Yunho mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Siwon tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Jaejoong menatap Yunho, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Jaejoongie!"

Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?" sela Jaejoong marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong tak kalah tajam.

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Jackal sedang mengincar kita berdua"

Jackal, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan?

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Jackal adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku"

Yunho melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Seunghyun habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya.

"Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Jackal... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua".

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang, orang bernama Jackal ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"Kau tidak aman di sini sayang.."

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Jackal, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Kangin. Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman"

Dengan tercenung Yunho mengawasi Jaejoong.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini"

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Jaejoong panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu!

Dengan impulsif Jaejoong memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Yunho langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku..."

Jaejoong mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!"

Yunho memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Siwon yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Dia kesakitan!" suara Yunho meninggi.

"Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Siwon menangkap isyarat mata Jaejoong dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Yunho, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat"

Yunho tercenung dan menatap Jaejoong frustasi.

"Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!" gumamnya dingin.

Dan Jaejoong mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

.

.

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Jaejoong oleh Dokter Siwon, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat. Ketika Jaejoong menyadari Dokter Siwon memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Siwon memberi isyarat, menyuruh Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik.

Yang tidak disangka Jaejoong, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Jaejoong, Dokter Siwon tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Siwon menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang.

"Kau bisa bangun?"

Tanya dokter Siwon cepat.

Jaejoong masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Siwon, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Siwon sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi"

Dokter Siwon langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

Detik itu juga Lana sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Siwon untuk melepaskannya!

Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Jaejoong mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu.

Setelah semua beres, Jaejoong memanggil Dokter Siwon yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan" gumam Dokter Siwon ketika Lana sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan didadanya.

"Ayo"

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Siwon membuka pintu. Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Yunho di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Siwon mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh Dokter Siwon menutupi Jaejoong sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Jaejoong menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang. Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Jaejoong menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Siwon mengajak Jaejoong setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Yunho yang duduk di sofa.

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai"

Yunho mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu.

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"

Kangin melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu" Yunho mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong. kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Yunho meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Kangin. Dan pada sat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Yunho masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Yunho, Jaejoong melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Jumpa lagi,, hehe**

**Maaf ya,, sepertinya chap kemarin banyak kesalahan pada spasi dan enter,, hadeeehh.. padahal udah saya cek ampe mata pedes,, tetap aja typo.. hehe **

**Terimakasih dukungannya buat semua..**

Artemis jung . Zehera ioa . Boobearsarang . Yunjae . Akiramia . Narayuuki11 . Erau . Cindyshim07 . Miu sara . Azahra88 . Rosmawati mawar7 . Jung jaehyun . Fuji jump910 . Mami fate kamikaze . Park faro . Umey . Leeteuksemox . Yoon hyunwoon . Rinayunjaerina . Zee . Gwansim84 . Ruixi1 . Dhea kim . Irna lee96 . Teukiangle . Dipa woon . Misscelyunjae . Diahmiftachulningtyas . Lizuka myori . Jiji joongie . Dinar . Lipminnie . Guest . Park july . Birin rin . Gyuming . Danactebh . Rinatya12joyetyjs . Dwi yuliani562 . New yunjaeshipper . Mybabywonkyu . Mita changmin . Vianashim . Mechwangie . Anggunyu . Yunia . Farla23 . Gothiclolita89 . Jongindo . Maya han . Hi jj . Otomeharu22 . Zoldyk . Tri loveyunjae . Meybi . Exindira . Asdfgh . Syuku . Hwang yoori . 1234 . Mia . Alby . Shin soo kyung . Siskkamjong88 . Nunoel31 . Rura . Rly c jaekyu . Ta .

**Dan untuk siapa saja yang sudah membaca yang namanya belum disebutkan diatas,, terimakasih..**

**I lob chu~**

**By ichigomin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleep With the Devil | Yunjae | 5**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!<strong>

**Title: Sleep With the Devil**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Story line: Santhy Agatha**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dokter Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Jaejoong yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Siwon penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kita akan kemana dokter?"

Dokter Siwon menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Yunho tidak akan bisa

menjangkaumu"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Jaejoong mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Jaejoong di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Jaejoong berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Yunho.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?"

Suara Yunho terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah.

Kangin sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong. Tetapi karena Dokter Siwon tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Siwon adalah Jackal yang ditakuti itu?

Yunho masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Jaejoong melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Perempuan itu sekarang ada di tangan Jackal.

Kangin datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan, profil Dokter Siwon sangat mirip dengan profil Jackal. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus"

"Cari sampai dapat,,"

Yunho menggertakkan giginya.

"Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Jaejoong, sebelum terlambat,," Yunho memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Jaejoong harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Jaejoong berada di tangan Jackal yang sangat kejam. Yunho akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai,"

Dokter Siwon mengguncang bahu Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Dokter Siwon turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Jaejoong turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Siwon membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Jaejoong mengernyit dan bertanya.

"Ini rumah Dokter?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng.

"Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang-sekarang ini…. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Yunho pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu".

Jaejoong menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam villa itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang."

Dokter Siwon melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Jaejoong adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menguap dan Dokter Siwon terkekeh.

'Tidurlah nona, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar".

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Yunho.."

Dokter Siwon melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini,,"

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Jaejoong turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum….

Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Jaejoong dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.

Jaejoong membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Yunho sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Yunho yang sedang bersama Jaejoong. Dan melihat ekspresi Yunho di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Siwon yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya,"

Kangin datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Yunho yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya. Yunho langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh, demi Jaejoong akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Jaejoong diikat di sebuah kursi dan Jaejoong sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," kata Siwon memainkan pisau itu di dekat Jaejoong, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan.

"Karena itulah aku dipanggil Jackal,"

Lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Jaejoong.

"Yah kenalkan, akulah Jackal yang kalian cari-cari itu"

Jaejoong mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Yunho.

Siwon tertawa melihat usaha Jaejoong yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Jaejoong ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Jaejoong.

"Pisau ini sangat tajam,"

Siwon memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku ragu apakah Yunho masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau mukamu rusak," diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Jaejoong membuat mata Jaejoong terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Siwon menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacurnya Yunho!

"Aku bukan pelacurnya!" dengan lantang Jaejoong meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Siwon.

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Yunho dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau,"

Lalu Siwon tertawa dengan mengerikan.

"Mari kita mulai ritual ini…. Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah….," pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main- main di depan Jaejoong.

"Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Yunho, pasti aku akan puas sekali…. Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Yunho dengan tanganku sendiri,"

Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Siwon mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Jaejoong merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Kangin dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Yunho mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Siwon sudah melukai Jaejoong dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Jackal," suara Yunho dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali.

Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Jaejoong, dia tidak ingin Jaejoong terluka lebih dari ini.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Yunho berdiri di ruangan itu.

"Ah… sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Siwon mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Yunho.

"Kau lihat Yunho, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang".

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Yunho marah.

Tawa Siwon membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Siwon bergerak ke sebelah Jaejoong dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya.

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu"

Jaejoong terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan,"

Kali ini Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu"

"Kau ketakutan Yunho, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu," Siwon menatap Yunho dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya dileher Jaejoong.

"Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher… darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat… tepat di depan kedua matamu…dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu"

Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Siwon mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Yunho sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang.

Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Jaejoong. Sekali lagi, Yunho menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari kematian.

Siwon tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Yunho yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Yunho, tetapi Yunho menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu…,"

Yunho menerjang Siwon ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Siwon, Jackal itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Yunho terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Jaejoong menghentikannya.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi.

Perhatian Yunho teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Jaejoong, pada saat itulah, Siwon yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Yunho tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Yunho,

dan…

DOR!

Tubuh Siwon ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Yunho menoleh ke belakang, melihat Siwon ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Kangin yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia,"

Yunho memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Jaejoong, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Jaejoong, dan perempuan itu langsung jatuh ambruk kepelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Jaejoong berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya….

Aduh!

Jaejoong merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Jaejoong akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Jaejoong terduduk, Yunho telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Yunho?

Karena dia melayani Yunho dengan tubuhnya?

Dengan pucat Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah. Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Yunho, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya.

Jaejoong masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Jaejoong menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Yunho.

Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Jaejoong menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Yunho yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Yunho memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Jaejoong, dia memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik...

Apakah dia memang menganggap Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Jaejoong memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Yunho murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?

Seharusnya Jaejoong merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Jaejoong merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Yunho... Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini.

Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis".

Jaejoong terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan menatap Yunho marah.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!," serunya menuduh.

"Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Yunho tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?" kali ini Jaejoong berteriak penuh frustrasi.

"Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini… aku…"

"Tidakkah engkau bahagia di sini Jaejoongie?"

Yunho mendekat keranjang dan menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Jaejoong melihat, telapak tangan Yunho di balut perban.

"Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur," desis Jaejoong tajam.

"Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Jaejoong tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Jaejoong lurus-lurus.

"Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Yunho menunduk dan mengamati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Yunho.

"Jaejoongie!"

Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Jaejoong akhirnya mau menatap matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu"

Yunho terkekeh "Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh"

Yunho menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku"

Jaejoong tertegun karena permintaan maaf Yunho, dia menatap Yunho dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini.." lelaki itu mengangkat bahu.

"Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu"

Jaejoong mendengus.

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lurus-lurus.

"Kau adalah kelemahanku"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Yunho. Tetapi karena cara Yunho mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Yunho mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Yunho tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Jaejoong.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku,"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Jaejoong langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Yunho dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya?" gumam Yunho, memperhatikan reaksi Jaejoong.

9"Kau seharusnya takut sayang, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini"

.

.

.

.

.

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Kangin masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Jaejoong belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Jaejoong berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Jaejoong memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Yunho rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati.

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca,"

Suara Yunho mengejutkan Jaejoong, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Yunho duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Jaejoong mendongakkan dagunya.

"Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini,"

Yunho menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu disana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Yunho terasa begitu menggoda, Jaejoong tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu,"

Yunho mengangkat alis melihat Jaejoong nampak ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu,,"

Lelaki itu mengulang lagi katakatanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho curiga.

"Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya kekamarku?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Yunho dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Jaejoong, dia ingin Jaejoong terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya.

"Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya"

Kata-kata Yunho terasa menyinggung Jaejoong, jangan-jangan Yunho bahkan menyangka Jaejoong ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya.

Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Yunho untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Jaejoong menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Yunho tersenyum. Gadis itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Jaejoong di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jaejoong akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Yunho sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Jaejoong mengejang ke dalam gelegar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura-pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Yunho dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Jaejoong memerah mendengar perkataan Yunho itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Takut, sayang?"

Yunho bergumam dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan… ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa"

Oh Ya! Tatapan Yunho kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Jaejoong merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini"

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku"

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!"

Jaejoong setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Yunho mengiringi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie,," suara Yunho mengagetkan.

Jaejoong yang sedang termenung di balkon.

Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Yunho dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Jaejoong tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?"

Yunho mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Jaejoong yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Jaejoong dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Jaejoong hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya.

Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan,"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit,"

Yunho mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Jaejoong menoleh lagi dan menatap Yunho dengan menantang.

"Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku"

"Oke,"

Tatapan Yunho kepada Jaejoong terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin.

"Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya".

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tentang apa?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Yunho.

Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima"

Jaejoong tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Yunho bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya?

Jaejoong tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Yunho kalau dia mengikuti Yunho untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Yunho, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti Yunho.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini"

Api menyala di mata Yunho, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri.

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Yunho, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Jaejoong tidak yakin kalau Yunho akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Yunho duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?"

Jaejoong berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di diniding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Yunho, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang. Jaejoong berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Yunho. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Jaejoong melirik ke botol alkohol yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Yunho selama menunggunya. Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Jaejoong mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Yunho sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yunho mendengus dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam, "Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku"

Jaejoong mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Yunho bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Jaejoongie, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau… melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?"

Yunho menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau mabuk?" Jaejoong melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Jaejoong ingin melarikan diri dari Yunho, dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Jung Yunho tidak pernah mabuk!"

Yunho melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap-endap mengincar mangsanya.

"Dan kau…. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, sayang.."

Jaejoong tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Yunho kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Jaejoong langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Yunho sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka. Yunho mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Jaejoong bisa merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Yunho sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Jaejoong ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Jaejoong mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri,,,"

Yunho berbisik ditelinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Jaejoong menggelenyar.

"Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya"

Jaejoong terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Yunho begitu kuatnya.

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri.

"Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan wanita

dari pemerkosaan"

Kata-kata Jaejoong rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Yunho kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Sialan kau dasar perempuan!"

Yunho berbisik marah di telinga Jaejoong dan meninggalkannya. Sendirian, Jaejoong berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Yunho ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Jaejoong semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Yunho luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Yunho sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Kangin dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan. Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi.

Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Kangin masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Yunho.

"Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Nona Jaejoong sudah datang"

"Bagus"

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Jaejoong lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kangin!" Yunho menggeram,

"Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Kangin mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Yunho berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya. Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang wanita, dia ingin Jaejoong. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada perempuan itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Jaejoong, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Jaejoong ada di kamar. Heechul ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Jaejoong, sedangkan perempuan itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Heechul langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Yunho masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?"

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Jung Yunho bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?"

Jaejoong menegakkan dagunya menantang.

"Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar perempuan kecil yang keras kepala!"

Jaejoong mengernyit marah.

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Yunho yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan"

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Yunho kesal.

"Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku"

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. Yunho tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu"

Jaejoong melangkah mundur tanpa sadar.

"Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm…. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti." matanya menatap Jaejoong penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu.."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!"

Jaejoong berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Yunho terkekeh, "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu,"

Lelaki itu meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.. Yunho melumat seluruh bibir Jaejoong dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Jaejoong, bertautan dengan lidah Jaejoong dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Jaejoong, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Jaejoong tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Jaejoong terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yunho.

"Jaejoongie sudah siap untukku?" mata Yunho menyala penuh gairah, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu."

Bantah Jaejoong keras.

Yunho menyipitkan mata, menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku.."

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini?

Semua perempuan pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Yunho berperilaku lembut. Oh, Jaejoong pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu"

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Yunho mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin.

"Oke"

Dan ketika Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, Yunho sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apakah dia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Yunho atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Jaejoong tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Yunho seperti perempuan murahan. Seperti para kekasih Yunho yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Yunho dengan penuh harga diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Jaejoong di lantai dua. Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Yunho menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Perempuan itu ada di sana dan Yunho seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap perempuan itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Jaejoong terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Jaejoong berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis. Jaejoong tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu perempuan itu membuat gerakan membuka gaunnya. Yunho menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet perempuan berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Jaejoong melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu Sialan! Yunho mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Jaejoong di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya. Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Yunho menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Jaejoong malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya dijendela–meskipun dia tidak sengaja – Dan Yunho sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Yunho melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Jaejoong mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang, "Ada apa?"

Yunho terengah menahan kemarahan, "Jendela itu!" tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" teriaknya marah.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena….

Yunho berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan.

"Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!"

Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Jaejoong, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Jaejoong masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya. Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Jaejoong tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Heechul, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Jaejoong.

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu.

Heechul melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum.

"Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu"

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Yunho yang terbaru," jawab Heechul datar, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Jung Yunho yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah tinggal bersama Yunho dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu"

Pipi Jaejoong merah padam, tetapi Heechul sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka ahkirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Jae?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Jaejoong semakin merah padam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona?"

Kangin masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Jaejoong mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?" suara Jaejoong tanpa sadar menegang.

Semua yang berhubungan dengan Yunho membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Yunho ingin bertemu anda"

Bagus. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Kangin, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Kangin membawa Jaejoong ke kamar Yunho.

"Di kamar ini?"

Kangin mengangguk, dan entah Jaejoong salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Yunho.

"Ya Nona, tuan Yunho ingin menemui anda di kamar ini"

Sejenak Jaejoong ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Jaejoong sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Yunho menantangnya dan Jaejoong tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah"

Jaejoong menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Kangin membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dia langsung berhadapan Yunho yang berdiri dengan begitu di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Kangin menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang.

"Selamat malam Jaejoongie,,"

Yunho tersenyum tenang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke duapuluh lima…." senyumnya berubah misterius, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja"

Hening, Yunho terdiam dan Jaejoong menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu."

Mata Yunho begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam.

Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Jaejoong ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Yunho tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Yunho.

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho lagi dan sedikit merasa nyaman, karena melihat Yunho begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan. Jaejoong tidak suka, dia lebih suka Yunho yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Yunho yang seperti Yunho yang meledak-ledak Jaejoong bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Yunho yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Yunho mengamati reaksi Jaejoong melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, sayang. Mulai malam ini."

Yunho mulai berdiri, "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku"

Apa? Keringat membasahi dahi Jaejoong, Yunho bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya? Apakah Yunho ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Yunho tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku!" desis Yunho tajam, "Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada perempuan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi"

Jaejoong tertegun. Apakah Yunho benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Jung Yunho dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku.."

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Jaejoong ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Jaejoong yakin Yunho tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Yunho akan membiarkan Jaejoong mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Jaejoong menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Jaejoong menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Yunho, "Apa? Aku tidak mendengar."

Yunho sengaja dan Jaejoong menggeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu! "Kau, aku memilih kau"

Senyum di bibir Yunho adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku,,"

Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Jaejoong melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya. Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Jaejoong dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleep with the Devil | Yunjae | 6**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!<strong>

**Title: Sleep With the Devil**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Story line: Santhy Agatha**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA "SLEEP WITH the DEVIL", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL,KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik rok Jaejoong dan langsung menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Jaejoong langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Jaejoong sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Jaejoong menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah."

Yunho menangkup buah dada Jaejoong di telapaknya, merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu. Lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Jaejoong hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu. Lelaki itu menurunkan rok Jaejoong dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Yunho menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya dan Jaejoong merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Yunho mau memasukinya. Dan Yunho sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Jaejoong mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayangku," Yunho mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Jaejoong yang bergairah di bawahnya, "Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi.."

Yunho menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Jaejoong dengan kasar. Jaejoong sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Yunho bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Jaejoong. Ketika kehangatan Yunho merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Jaejoong mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Jaejoong terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Yunho mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Jaejoong menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Yunho ketika Jaejoong terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Jaejoong ke Yunho, ada yang berubah. Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Yunho. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Jaejoong bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Yunho biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu. Tanpa di temani siapapun, Jaejoong menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca. Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana.

Jaejoong terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan. Jaejoong menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Jaejoong mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Jaejoong meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan. Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Jaejoong mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan

sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun…. Dan memucat. Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Jaejoong tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda. Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia… penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Jaejoong luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu…. Wajah perempuan itu…. Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, Jaejoong sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Jaejoong yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia…?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini.."

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Kangin berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu?"

Kangin melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Jaejoong merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Kangin lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Yunho akan sangat marah…."

"Kumohon," Jaejoong menyela dengan cepat, "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Yunho!"

Wajah Kangin mengeras, "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Yunho.."

Perkataan Kangin itu makin membuat Jaejoong penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Yunho menyekapnya selama ini?

Jaejoong akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Kangin, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Kangin dengan keras kepala, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Yunho menyekapku?"

Kangin menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya,"

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Kangin keluar dari kamar itu.

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Jaekyung.." Kangin bergumam datar, menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Jaekyung? Apakah dia ibunya Yunho? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Yunho bernama Francessa.

"Bukan ibu tuan Yunho," Kangin sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, "Nyonya Jaekyung adalah mendiang isteri Tuan Yunho."

Jaejoong terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Yunho pernah punya isteri sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan menikahi Nyonya ketika masih sangat

muda. Ketika itu Tuan Yunho lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Yunho sangat mencintai isterinya,"

Kangin berdehem, "Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Yunho ketika itu… Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah….tetapi….Nyonya memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna….."

Kangin menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita.

"Kemudian Nyonya hamil,,, mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas, bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko. Nyonya seharusnya dia tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah…"

Kangin tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya, "Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Yunho, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Yunho sendiri.."

"Yunho menentangnya?" Jaejoong membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Yunho menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya taruhannya," Kangin menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kemudian Nyonya keguguran."

Jaejoong tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sedih mengingat senyuman wanita di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir….kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah…." Kangin menghela nafas.

"Nyonya semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga

akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Yunho menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya.."

Air mata Jaejoong menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Jaejoong teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati….

Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka

egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Tuan Yunho berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dan menatap Kangin tajam.

"Jadi, karena itukah Yunho menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan mendiang isterinya?"

Kangin menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam, "Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa.."

"Kangin!"

Suara dingin Yunho dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Kangin memucat menemukan Yunho sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Jaejoong!"

Mata Yunho menajam, "Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas!"

Secepat kilat Kangin berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Jaekyung kepada Jaejoong. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Yunho bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Kangin mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Kangin terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Jaekyung yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Yunho mencintainya. Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Jaekyung. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Jaejoong, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Yunho menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Jaekyung. Bahkan Yunho bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Jaekyung. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan mendiang isteri Yunho-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Yunho atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

Ternyata bahkan gairah Yunho yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Yunho.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu."

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho. Jaejoong mengamati Yunho, lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini!"

Jaejoong mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Yunho melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Jaejoong duduk, dan menatap tajam.

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan.."

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!"

Napas Jaejoong terengah menahan emosi.

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan."

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun!"

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!" Yunho menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berkata, "Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sungguh-sungguh.

"Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan."

"Penawaran katamu?" Yunho mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah!"

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh," Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mengancam, "Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Yunho masih menganggap remeh ancaman Jaejoong yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya. Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Kangin melapor bahwa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Kangin frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perempuan itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri," jawab Kangin datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan menengoknya"

Yunho melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan

menemukan Jaejoong terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perempuan ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Yunho mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Yunho mengernyit, wajah Jaejoong tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, perempuan itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu sayang, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Yunho, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing.

"Kau… berjanji…?" gumamnya lemah.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong marah, "Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Jung. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Jaejoong berusaha menantang tatapan marah Yunho dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Yunho selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Jaejoongie," Yunho mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Jaejoong duduk.

"Kau bisa minum?"

Jaejoong haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Jaejoong langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Yunho lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Jaejoong, "Gadis keras kepala," gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Jaejoong. Yunho duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya. Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Jaejoong, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Yunho masih bermain-main di bibir Jaejoong, mempermainkannya. Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Yunho melepaskan bibir Jaejoong, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong dan menatapnya tegang.

"Besok Heechul akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Kangin akan mengantarkanmu pulang.."

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini."

Yunho mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Yunho membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekuensinya Jaejoong harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Yunho untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi perhiasan dan aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Jaejoong pakai.

Pegawai Yunho sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Kangin sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk untuk diantar pulang. Jaejoong melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Yunho tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Jaejoong tidak berani bertanya kepada Kangin.

Seharusnya Jaejoong berbahagia, Dahi Jaejoong berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Jaejoong menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Yunho, Jaejoong memasuki mobil hitam itu. Kangin menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Yunho dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap rumah Yunho, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

Selamat tinggal Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep With the Devil | Yunjae | 7

©Santhy Agatha

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Sleep With the Devil**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Story line: Santhy Agatha**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA "SLEEP WITH the DEVIL", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL,KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Jaejoong luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Yunho mengirimkan orang-orangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Yunho dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Jaejoong, menolak menyebut nama Yunho demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Jaejoong menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Sambil menyantap makanannya Jaejoong menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Jaejoong harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Jaejoong, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Jaejoong harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Jaejoong menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya. Lowongan kerja… lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya… mata Jaejoong bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Jaejoong selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Jaejoong teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Jaejoong mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Seketika Jaejoong waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Yunho, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Jaejoong tinggal di rumah mungil ini. Apakah itu musuh Yunho yang ingin mencelakainya? Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Yunho pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Jaejoong. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini?

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Jaejoong masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Siwon yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Jaejoong meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu.

"Siapa?"

Jaejoong menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Nona Jaejoong? Saya Choi Minho, pengacara yang dikirim kemari."

Pengacara? "Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Jaejoong masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Minho dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda."

Minho tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Shim Changmin dan Lee Jieun.."

Jaejoong tertarik, "Apakah Jieun yang mengirimmu kemari?"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Nona Jieun menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Minho mengangkat bahu, "Saya dikirim oleh Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk, Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat," Minho tersenyum dengan gaya profesional.

Jaejoong mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Yunho telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Yunho atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya."

Minho meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Nona.." Minho menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu, "Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi Yunho langsung."

Dan Minho pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Jung Yunho.." Jaejoong bergumam gugup kepada resepsionist di lobby kantor yang mewah itu.

Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Jaejoong merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Minho kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionist yang menatapnya curiga.

"Jung Yunho kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini…"

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan." Jaejoong mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu, "Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Jung Yunho."

"Nona, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Yunho tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu…"

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji bertemu dengan Yunho jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam disebelah Jaejoong mengagetkannya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri disebelahnya. Well satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa. Batin Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Jaejoong mengingat kemesraan Changmin dan Jieun dipesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Changmin dan Jieun ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionist itu menatap Changmin dan sudah pasti mengenalinya.

"Oh, Tuan Shim Changmin, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Jaejoong mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionist itu menatap Changmin dengan tatapan memuja.

"Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Yunho mendadak harus ke luar negeri."

Changmin dan Jaejoong sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Changmin tajam, membuat resepsionist itu menunduk gugup hingga Jaejoong merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari."

Changmin menoleh kepada Jaejoong, "Kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah."

Jaejoong mau tak mau menahan senyum. Changmin tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Yunho.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Jieun menitip salam kepadamu." dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Changmin yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Jieun memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Changmin.

"Nona Jaejoong?" kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Kangin yang

berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mencari Yunho." ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Kangin.

"Ini… aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini"

Kangin menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti.

"Tuan Yunho ingin Anda menerimanya"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya"

"Itu uang anda," sela Kangin tenang, "Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di take over oleh Tuan Yunho."

Jaejoong tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun," Kangin menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman, "Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda."

.

.

.

.

.

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Kangin duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk.

"Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Yunho saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Kangin mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman.

"Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Yunho menahan saya."

Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Yunho tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Kangin mengangkat bahunya.

"Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Yunho bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan tuan Yunho"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya membantah.

"Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Yunho, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!"

Jaejoong teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas," Kangin menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda"

Mata Kangin menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Yunho waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Yunho sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benar-benar hancur akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Yunho."

"Penawaran?"

Kangin menatap Jaejoong hati-hati, "Ya, penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Yunho berubah pikiran"

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda"

Jaejoong tertegun, pucat pasi, "Aku?"

Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Yunho, harap Anda memaklumi," Kangin menghela nafas.

"Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Yunho, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Yunho sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Yunho."

Jaejoong hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Kangin berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Jaejoong.

"Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Yunho, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Yunho langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda."

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang isteri Yunho. Dada Jaejoong terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti kan…walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan…," Kangin menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang pucat pasi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Yunho langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Yunho, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Yunho tidak pernah melakukan take over kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda….," Kangin menatap Jaejoong miris.

"Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Yunho."

Jaejoong hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Kangin sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Kangin berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur….. Jaejoong cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Kangin adalah kebenaran, maka Jaejoong harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Jaejoong sudah dijual menjadi isteri Yunho di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Jaejoong mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Yunho sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan tuan Yunho tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Yunho membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya."

Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Yunho mengkhawatirkan Anda"

Yunho mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Jaejoong adalah perempuan yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, perempuan yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya.

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Yunho menyela pembicaraan kita," Kangin bekata-kata lagi.

"Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Yunho hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Jaekyung. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Yunho adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri"

Seiring berjalannya waktu?

Kangin mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Jaejoong.

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Yunho. Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah.

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Kangin melembut melihat pipi Jaejoong merona merah, lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan menyesal.

"Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, nona. Percayalah, tuan Yunho terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – demi Anda."

Kangin menekankan kata-katanya, "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Yunho."

Jaejoong merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Kangin ini benar… dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran.. maka Jaejoong harus merasa malu.

Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah. Dan Yunho bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Yunho tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda… sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda… tuan Yunho akan memperisteri Anda."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Yunho masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Yunho kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Jaejoong menolak Yunho, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah… apakah Yunho menyuruh Anda mengatakan semua ini kepadaku…?"

Kangin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong itu,

"Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Yunho kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Yunho berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Kangin tersenyum.

"Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Yunho, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

Jaejoong mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya… jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Kangin mengangguk, minta permakluman.

"Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti-saya bisa menjamin itu-Tuan Yunho benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Yunho benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia,,"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih… kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya…. Hampir seperti… patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Jaejoong sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Yunho akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Jaejoong sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Jaejoong bertatapan wajah dengan Yunho. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan."

Jaejoong berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Yunho, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Yunho terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kau tahu, Kangin menceritakan pertemuan kalian," Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Jaejoong mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Jung Yunho masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Yunho masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Yunho langsung duduk di sofa cokelat itu, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada."

Jaejoong punya cheese cake strawberry di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam. Tanpa gangguan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong seolah mengukur-ukur.

"Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu"

"Hmm.." Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Jaejoong, tatapannya berubah serius, "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu."

"Penawaran?" Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Oke jelaskan."

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku."

"Jaejoongie.." Yunho terkekeh.

"Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau…" mata Yunho berubah sensual.

"Kau akan menjadi isteriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian.."

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi isteriku.." Yunho bersedekap, menatap Jaejoong yang mulai emosi.

"Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula."

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya.

"Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Jaekyung?"

Wajah Yunho mengeras ketika Jaejoong menyebut nama Jaekyung, bibirnya mengetat, "Jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan?"

Jaejoong sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi, "Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan mendiang isterimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya Yunho! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Yunho berdiri di depan Jaejoong, siap berkonfrontasi.

"Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Lelaki itu meraih Jaejoong ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Jaejoong, mencicipinya pelan-pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Jaejoong dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Jaejoong, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah.

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu,," Jaejoong menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Yunho terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok." Yunho mendekatkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya, "Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan cemas, "Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?"

"Lakukan saja sayang," jemari Yunho menyentuh paha Jaejoong.

Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa nonverbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai.

Jemari Yunho membimbing agar paha Jaejoong melingkarinya, "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusuka."

Jaejoong terkesiap, merasakan jemari Yunho menyelusup ke balik roknya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang… seperti ini… "

Yunho mendesah di telinga Jaejoong, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Jaejoong, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak. Jaejoong terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Yunho dengan erat. Yunho menunduk, tangannya yang bebas meraih tali atasan Jaejoong dan menurunkannya, untuk membuka jalannya ke payudara Jaejoong. Saat tangan Yunho menangkup payudaranya, Jaejoong mengigit bibir Yunho.

"Menggigit, sayang?" Yunho menyeringai.

"Ck…ck…ck" jari Yunho bergerak lebih dalam lagi.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Jaejoong ketika menatap Yunho.

"Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mulai mencium leher Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah Jaejoong tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka, menampilkan sebagian payudaranya yang begitu indah. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan di bahu dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Yunho dengan lembut. Mendadak Yunho tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Jaejoong-nya yang cantik. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

.

.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya ke punggung Jaejoong yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Jaejoong yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Jaejoong akan menjadi isterinya. Bahkan ketika Jaejoong menolak Yunho dengan kata-kata, Yunho tahu bahwa tubuh Jaejoong tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Jaejoong terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Yunho. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah. Yunho benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Jaejoong langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Yunho yang begitu deras. Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Jaejoong. Kalaupun Jaejoong menolak lamarannya, Jaejoong yakin Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak, kau akan memaksaku?" Jaejoong menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

Hening sejenak, lalu Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jaejoongie. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga isteriku.."

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Jaejoong. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku? Bahkan Jaejoong sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Yunho.

Kalau Jaejoong mengambil resiko dengan menikah dengan Yunho, akankah suatu saat nanti Yunho akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Jaejoong? Bukan Jaekyung? Akankah suatu saat nanti Jaejoong diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Ya. Aku bersedia menjadi isterimu."

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat, "Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya."

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Jaejoong tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Jung Yunho, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Gaun Jaejoong didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restaurant milik Yunho. Perempuan-perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Jung Yunho berlabuh. Semua perempuan pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng. Tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi isteri Jung Yunho. Tetapi bayang-bayang isteri Jung Yunho yang terdahulu, Jaekyung yang cantik, yang sebenar-benarnya ada di hati Yunho terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang Yunho. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. Apakah aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?

Pintu terbuka dan Yunho masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?"

Yunho melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm," dengan lembut Yunho menghela pundak Jaejoong supaya berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau..," tatapan Yunho tampak sensual.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Jaejoong masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Yunho.

"Aku ingin membuat peraturan,,"

Jaejoong bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, "Tentang pernikahan kita"

"Peraturan?" Yunho mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Peraturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita"

Mata Yunho membara, "Kau isteriku Jaejoongie, dan aku berhak atasmu".

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam. "Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas peraturanku ini aku …."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?" Yunho melepaskan pegangannya dari Jaejoong dengan pahit.

Pipi Jaejoong merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri, "Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman."

"Oke,," desis Yunho.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak"

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau… apalagi memakai obat itu.."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan sensual.

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi," tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Jaejoong makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga"

Yunho terkekeh, "Diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong lembut. "Kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, eh?" godanya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Yunho yang menjurus itu.

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku,," masih teringat di pikiran Jaejoong betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Yunho untuknya, belum lagi aksesoris dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dibeli Yunho seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Yunho harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak!" tatapan Yunho menajam lagi, "Kau isteriku sayang, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau."

Jaejoong mengernyit dan menantang mata Yunho, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah.

"Oke…kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan" Yunho mengangkat bahunya.

"Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untu berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Jaejoong merona dan menatap Yunho dengan waspada, babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita,," Yunho mengucapkannya lambatlambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Jaejoong menggelenyar, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi,," Jaejoong tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Yunho.

"Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu… kau.. eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu…"

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan peraturan untuk pernikahan kita!"

Kesabaran Yunho tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Yunho yang mengeras disana.

"Kau rasakan itu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong, marah sekaligus bergairah, "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta,,"

Jemari Yunho menuruni sisi lengan Jaejoog dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi payudaranya, meremasnya lembut.

"Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!"

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?"

Yunho terus menahan payudara Jaejoong dengan posesif. Jaejoong adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Yunho memperlembut tuntutannya.

"Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap."

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Yunho masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Jaejoong tidak mau melanjutkan. Perempuan ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Yunho dan Yunho menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Jaejoong pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Jaekyung. Yunho sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Jaejoong karena kemiripannya dengan Jaekyung. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Jaekyung. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Jaekyung. Tidak lagi. Setelah malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Jaekyung dulu, Jaekyung telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Yunho bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Jaekyung lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Jaejoong terasa… berbeda… tetapi bagaimana dia

menjelaskannya kepada Jaejoong? Perempuan itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Yunho menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Jaejoong. Jaejoong bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah Matahari sejak kehadiran Jaejoong Dan Yunho tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Jaejoong tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Yunho dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Yunho senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan. Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh bergairah.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Jaejoongie?" jemari Yunho mengusap ujung payudara Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku….." sekujur tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu."

Yunho meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari payudara Jaejoong, mengusap perut Jaejoong yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Yunho, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menghalangi niat Yunho kalaupun ia ingin. Yunho bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Jaejoong ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Jaejoong tidak menolaknya, tubuh perempuan itu menyambutnya, membuat Yunho harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak. Jaejoong membiarkan jemari Yunho menyentuhnya. Tubuh Jaejoong begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Yunho menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif , berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Yunho menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Jaejoong mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Yunho sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap Yunho sangat parau.

Lalu mendorong Jaejoong terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai hitam. Yunho mengangkat kedua tangan Jaejoong, meskipun Jaejoong sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Jaejoong ke atas kepalanya, Yunho bergerak menindih Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Yunho mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong di atas kepala dengan dasinya, apakah Yunho akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu sayang," Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali payudara Jaejoong, membuat seluruh tubuh Jaejoong menggelenyar.

"Yunniehh…." tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena gairah.

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku, kau manis sekali.."

Yunho bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum puncak payudara Jaejoong dalam bibirnya yang panas.

Jaejoong mengerang setengah meronta, "Yunnieeehh… please… please…"

Erangan itu membuat Yunho ingin menyerah kepada Jaejoong. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Jaejoong sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Jaejoong, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya. Yunho menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong. Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Yunho, mendekap Yunho ke tubuhnya, membuka diri.

"Belum, sayang," Ketika Jaejoong membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Yunho menciumnya.

Karena bibir Jaejoong telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Jaejoong dengan sedikit lebih dalam. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram rambut Yunho, untuk sejenak Jaejoong tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Yunho dengan malu-malu dan hati-hati. Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas. Jaejoong merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Yunho menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Cium aku sayang, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun"

Jaejoong merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Jaejoong sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Jaejoong mengguncang Yunho, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya. Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Jaejoong, Yunho mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Jaejoong.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Yunho bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Sebagian dirinya yang benar-benar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Jaejoong. Yunho meraih bibir Jaejoong dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Jaejoong kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Yunho kembali bergerak ke payudara Jaejoong, membelainya. Jaejoong hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi,,"

Yunho seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Jaejoong, yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya. Dan ketika jemari Yunho menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Jaejoong menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Yunho sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. Orgasme Jaejoong menggiring Yunho hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Yunho selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis. Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Jaejoong mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Yunho memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Jaejoong mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Jaejoong masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Yunho, bahkan sampai sekarang ini bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah pengganti Jaekyung.

Jaejoong tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Jaekyung itu, dan Kangin bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Yunho lagi. Jaejoong curiga bahwa Yunho melarang Kangin dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya. Karena Yunho sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Jaejoong menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Yunho waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Yunho? Semakin Jaejoong mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Jaejoongie?" Yunho tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Jaejoong mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benar-benar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Yunho langsung menangkapnya.

"Jaejoongie!" Suara panik Yunho masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyonya Jung hamil, selamat tuan," dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "akhirnya ada calon penerus nama Jung yang akan terlahir.."

Yunho pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Yunho hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya. Yunho menyuruh Kangin mengantar kepergian dokter itu, dan kemudian Kangin kembali dan menatap Yunho dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Yunho.

"Dia hamil," Yunho mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Kangin sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi nyonya sangat sehat tuan…"

"Sehat katamu?" Yunho membentak marah, "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Nyonya Jung tidak sama dengan…"

"Diam!" Yunho menggeram marah, "Jaejoongie tidak boleh hamil!" serunya memutuskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Yunho. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Yunho yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing.

Yunho menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Jaejoong yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh" Jaejoong terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Yunho sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya.

Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Jaejoong mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Eeeng..iing eeng.. ketemu lagi.. hehe.. semakin penasarankah? LOL tenang aja, 1 chapter lagi end kok, sya udah pusing kalo kepanjangan chapternya, jadi tak cepetin. Maaf ya updatenya lama dan banyak typo.. LOL

Oh iya.. fic ini hanya fiksi, jadi ya jangan disamain apalagi disangkut pautin sama real life YunJae itu sendiri. Setau-taunya kalian atau siapa aja yang tau hubungan yunjae itu sendiri, dr yg umum ampe yg privat, yang lebih tau itu cuma mereka dan Tuhan. Hohohoho..

Sabar yo sayang2 semuanya.. ditunggu chapter terakhirnya. Terimakasih yg sudah baca, yang sudah koar2 juga terimakasih. :p selamat melanjutkan aktivitas anda. Tangkiyu~

**¤ Ichigomin ¤**


	8. FINAL

**Sleep With the Devil | Yunjae | 8**

**©Santhy Agatha**

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Sleep With the Devil**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Story line: Santhy Agatha**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA "SLEEP WITH the DEVIL", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tidak!"<p>

Jaejoong berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi,

tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana perempuan hamil, dia tidak punya pengalaman. Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Jaejoong langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang ibu secara alami akan melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Jung Yunho! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia lahir!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa Jaejoongie, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!" lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan alkohol untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu sekali teguk. Ketika membanting gelasnya dan menatap Jaejoong, matanya menyala-nyala.

"Jaekyung!….. dia sempat hamil kau tahu… kemudian keguguran…"

Jaejoong tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Yunho. Nama Jaekyung seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Jaejoong masuk ke rumah ini sebagai Nyonya Jung. Dan sekarang Yunho sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan dia berbeda! Aku sehat-sehat saja…!"

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Jaekyung hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu!"

Mata Yunho nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Jaejoong di

ruangan itu, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi vasektomi. Tapi Jaekyung berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya," Nafas Yunho tercekat, "Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Jaekyung sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah….. kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan dia!" Jaejoong menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Yunho ke masa kini, "Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku!"

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!"

Yunho menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Jaejoong memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Yunho memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon, "Aku minta padamu sayang, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi.."

.

.

Dada Jaejoong bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, teganya Yunho dan betapa egoisnya dia! Betapapun Yunho merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Jaejoong, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Jaejoong ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya! Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Jaejoong di mata Yunho sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Yunho kepada Jaekyung? Rasanya perih sekali, bahwa suaminya masih menghubung-hubungkan masalalu isterinya denga dirinya.

"Tidak Yunnie!" Jaejoong menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap dan Jaejoong menangis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah…"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam, "Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga…dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia bertumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku.. aku tidak main-main!"

Yunho tertegun mendengar ancaman Jaejoong itu, dia menatap Jaejoong dan menyadari perempuan itu terluka. Yunho terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Jaejoong. Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah.

"Dengar Jaejoongie, jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku…"

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!" Jaejoong setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai.

"Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan dia, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Anakmu juga!"

Anakmu juga. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Yunho hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga…. Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Yunho pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya lagi.

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran"

"Tidak akan! Atau kau mau melihatku mati!"

Jaejoong menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi. Dan Yunho menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Jaejoongie! Hentikan! Apakah kau pusing lagi?" Yunho panik melihat Jaejoong menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ya.." Jaejoong mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air,," Yunho menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Jaejoong, "Ini… minumlah.."

Jaejoong menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai Yunho meletakkan gelas itu kembali di tepi ranjang. Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Yunho langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaan berbeda. Yunho tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua. Jaejoong-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Kau ingin tidur?"

Yunho menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Yunho untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan. Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

.

.

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Yunho seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Jaejoong tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Yunho, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur kandungan di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu? Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Kangin.

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Yunho lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Jejuko daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Jaejoong harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?" suara Kangin menyentakkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Kangin dan mencoba tersenyum, Kangin sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Kangin pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Yunho.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini.."

Senyum terukir di bibir Kangin, "Tidak nyonya, Tuan Yunho tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika tuan Yunho menyuruhpun, saya akan menolak, anak itu

adalah keturunan Jung yang harus saya hormati pula."

Kelegaan meliputi hati Jaejoong, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Jaejoong menatap Kangin dengan ragu.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Jaekyung meninggal karena dia mencoba mengandung untuk kedua kalinya?"

Kangin menatap Jaejoong hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu, setelah kematian nyonya Jaekyung. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Yunho.." bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Jaekyung. "Nyonya Jaekyung bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil…." Kangin menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Jaejoong lembut, "Saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Yunho.."

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Jaekyung, dia menganggapku sama seperti Jaekyung," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya pedih, "Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya,,"

Kangin menatap perut Jaejoong dan tatapannya melembut di sana, "Saya yakin Tuan Yunho tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Jaekyung. Jika dia hanya menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Yunho adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda."

Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Yunho menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kepedulian?

"Tuan Yunho menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti nyonya Jaekyung dia takut kehilangan Anda.."

Jaejoong menatap Kangin dengan tak percaya.

"Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku."

"Percayalah kepada saya," Kangin tersenyum lembut.

"Tuan Yunho memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau memperhatikan, Anda akan tahu,"

Kangin membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keheningan.

.

.

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Yunho memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama hitamnya.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marah-marah sepanjang malam," dengan kasar Yunho menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Jaejoong, "Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan

anak itu.."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah."

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini ya," Yunho mendesah lelah, "Aku lelah, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu.."

"Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong setengah marah, "Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!" lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka. "Silahkan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu… tetapi.." mata Yunho menajam, "Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi!"

Yunho mengalah. Jaejoong terpana, sebelumnya Yunho tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Jaejoong tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati-matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Yunho semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona, "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa.."

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat," gumam Yunho tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan menatap Yunho waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Yunho menahan tawanya.

"Tenang sayang, kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu.."

"Apa syaratmu?"

Pandangan Yunho berubah sensual, "Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu.."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Yunho. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Yunho mengganggu kehamilannya.

"Baik," Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang, "Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku.."

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Jaejoong, matanya menyala dengan sensual, "Apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?"

Jaejoong tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Yunho yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Yunho pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Jaejoong sudah tidak pusing. Dan Jaejoong tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Yunho.

Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit, "Sebenarnya aku masih pusing.."

"Benarkah?" Yunho menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan, "Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah."

"Sudah…" sedikit geli Jaejoong melirik Yunho, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan.

Lelaki itu menatap Jaejoong lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Jaejoong bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana.

Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Jaejoong tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa, tetapi tidak! Jaejoong tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Yunho, Jaejoong ingin menghukum Yunho karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Yunho untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali," Jaejoong sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah, "Aku mau tidur."

Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Jaejoong mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman. Yunho hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Jaejoong. Dia sudah dua hari tak bercinta dengan isterinya itu. Biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Jaejoong yang sedang sakit kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Yunho melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Yunnie,," suara Jaejoong menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa sayang?" Yunho menjawab pelan.

Diam-diam Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Yunho. Rasakan kau, Tuan Jung Yunho yang arogan, soraknya dalam hati,

"Aku… aku pusing…, maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

Mata Yunho menyala ketika menatap mata Jaejoong. Perempuan ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Yunho? Memijit Jaejoong? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Yunho bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Jaejoong di tangannya?

"Oke, berbaliklah," Yunho menggeram lagi.

Jaejoong tidak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya, dan kalau Jaejoong melakukannya, itu berarti Jaejoong benar-benar kesakitan. Jemari Yunho bergerak menyentuh kepala Jaejoong, kehelaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya. Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika dia mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa

nikmat di atas tubuh isterinya…. Sial! Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!

Yunho memijit dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Jaejoong terus menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Yunho. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Yunho mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksanya. Kejantanan Yunho sudah berdenyut-denyut, dan Yunho merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini," Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan pundaknya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Yunho ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak di sebelah sana.

Sial. Sial. Sial! Sambil terus memijit Jaejoong, Yunho menyumpah terus menerus dalam hati, Kemudian ketika Jaejoong tampak santai, Yunho melepaskan pijitannya dengan hati-hati. Bagus. Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin dia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak dia akan terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan. Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Yunho bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Yunnie.."

Hampir saja Yunho mengerang mendengar panggilan Jaejoong.

"Apa sayang?" desis Yunho serak.

"Sekarang aku sudah tak pusing lagi.."

Hening.

Yunho tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Jaejoong, dia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Bagus," bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak ditahan-tahannya lagi, Yunho menyentuh Jaejoong di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh isterinya, menikmati betapa tubuh Jaejoong yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya.

Payudara Jaejoong tampak lebih berisi, mungkin karena kehamilannya. Ketika akan menyentuhnya seperti biasanya, Yunho tertegun dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Apakah aku akan menyakitimu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum meminta pengertian, "Sedikit nyeri di bagian situ," desahnya.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya mengecup ujung payudaranya, lalu mamainkannya dengan lidahnya lembut, tangannya menelusur ke bawah dan menyentuh pusat kewanitaan Jaejoong, menemukan bahwa Jaejoong sudah siap dan bergairah untuknya. Dengan menahan dirinya, Yunho menindih Jaejoong dan menyatukan tubuhnya, berusaha menahan diri supaya berhati-hati, karena isterinya ini sedang hamil, Ya ampun! Tubuh mereka menyatu, dan Yunho bergerak selembut yang dia bisa. Tetapi gairah menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darahnya ketika akhirnya Jaejoong mencapai orgasme, membawanya juga terjun bebas dalam jurang kepuasan yang dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Jaejoong menyadarinya ketika dia merindukan Yunho saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Astaga… merindukan Jung Yunho adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong, tetapi itu memang terjadi. Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Jaejoong sudah benar-benar buncit dan gerakannya lamban. Jaejoong bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang perutnya. Ini, mungkin juga karena perubahan hormon. Jaejoong tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap dia ada di dekat Yunho, perasaannya menjadi hangat.

Oh, Yunho tidak berubah. Masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku, dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang. Gaya bercinta Yunho berubah sejak Jaejoong hamil,, bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Jaejoong beranjak makin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Jaejoong lagi. Dia hanya mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong sebelum tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Jaejoong, setidaknya Yunho terlihat mencoba berkompromi.

Benarkah Yunho sebenarnya mencemaskannya? Benarkah Yunho sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai boneka pengganti Jaekyung?

Jaejoong tidak tahu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Teringat akan sikap Yunho selama kehamilannya. Lelaki itu memang bersikap lembut dan baik kepadanya, tetapi lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Jaejoong tidak ada. Jaejoong tahu Yunho seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Jaejoong membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, dari sekelebat matanya, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Kangin sudah membantunya duluan. Pernah juga Jaejoong membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Yunho bahkan tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur. Jaejoong juga teringat ketika usia kandungannya lima bulan, Yunho pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang. Terasa kencang hingga menohok ke perut Yunho. Yunho langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan dan beranjak pergi.

Sebegitu paranoidkah Yunho dengan kehamilannya? Sebegitu takutkah Yunho dengan bayi ini? Bukankah keberhasilan Jaejoong mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa membuktikan kepada Yunho bahwa Jaejoong adalah calon ibu yang kuat dan sehat?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak," Jaejoong mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Maafkan ayahmu yang konyol itu.."

"Nyonya, ada yang ingin bertemu," Kangin tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, mengalihkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

Jieun muncul di belakang Kangin, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun. Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata pucatnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Changmin.

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?" Jieun masuk, meletakkan Yoogeun dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Jaejoong. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong bersahabat erat dengan Jieun, dan Yunho membiarkannya karena memang Jieun adalah satu-satunya teman Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kondisimu9?" mereka duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan, mata Jieun menatap ke perut Jaejoong yang terlihat membuncit, "Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat."

Jieun tertawa, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengandung Yoogeun, tapi di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan,," dengan sayang dia melirik putera pertamanya

yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermain-main di karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah, "Rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi morning sickmu.."

"Terima kasih.."

Jaejoong menyentuh lengan Jieun, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Yunho yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Jaejoong, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Jieun menatap Jaejoong prihatin, "Bagaimana dengan Yunho oppa?" Jieun tahu kisah tentang Jaekyung tentu saja.

Jaejoong mendesah.

"Dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada…. Dan dia… tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi aku.. aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti Jaekyung atau.."

"Joongie…." Jieun menyela dengan lembut, "Kadang-kadang ada laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan cinta kepada Yunho?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Jaejoong merah padam.

Jieun tersenyum, "Dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu?'

"Aku tidak tahu," Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, "Perasaanku berubah,,,, dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira… Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik… sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada, apakah itu cinta?"

Senyum Jieun melembut, "Aku pernah ada di posisi di saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Yunho menjelaskan perasaannya."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu dia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh.

Dia mendengar suara Jieun yang terkesiap, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Jieun, ke tengah pahanya….. di sana, merembes darah yang banyak menembus pakaiannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan? Tetapi setahu Jaejoong proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan air ketuban yang pecah atau keluarnya darah…tapi bukan pendarahan seperti ini.

Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukulnya, Jaejoong mengernyitkan matanya, darah itu terus mengucur, terus, dan terus hingga membasahi roknya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

"Oh Tuhan, aku harus memanggil ambulance…"

Kangin langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi ketika kesakitan yang begitu kuat menghantamnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong tidak kuat. Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Ketika Yunho menerima telepon itu, dia sedang berada ditengah meeting penting. Dia langsung melupakan semuanya dan meluncur secepat dia bisa ke rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong katanya dibawa. Yunho terengah berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Kangin.

Napas Yunho terengah dan menatap Kangin yang tampak pucat dan cemas, Yunho melihat darah. Darah di lengan dan baju Kangin yang kebetulan berwarna putih.

"Kenapa ada darah di bajumu," suara Yunho bergetar, menahan perasaan cemas yang mulai menggelegak. "Nyonya… nyonya pendarahan.. saya menggendongnya…"

Pendarahan? Kenapa ada darah? Mau tak mau ingatan Yunho melayang ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Jaekyung mengalami keguguran, pendarahan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama.

"Di mana Jaejoong?!"

"Dokter masih menanganinya Tuan.."

" Yunho oppa" suara Jieun yang lembut mengalihkannya, "Kondisinya kritis, dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan posisi plasentanya, yang mengakibatkan pendarahan. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya.."

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" suara Yunho bagaikan erangan menahan siksaan.

"Joongie tidak sadarkan diri sejak dibawa ke ambulance,," Jieun memandang Yunho cemas.

"Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana," Jieun menoleh pada ruang operasi di sudut dengan lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa.."

Berdoa? Yunho sudah lama tidak berdoa, dia pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jiwanya yang kelam ini dulunya putih bersih. Percaya bahwa yang namanya Tuhan itu ada dan selalu tersedia untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Tuhan ternyata tidak ada ketika Jaekyung yang dulu dicintainya meregang nyawa. Tuhan tidak ada. Itulah yang dipercaya Yunho setelah menguburkan Jaekyung, sekaligus menguburkan seluruh kepercayaan yang dulunya pernah di pegangnya. Yunho membuang hatinya, menjadi manusia berjiwa kelam yang jahat, dan kemudian lama kelamaan wataknya berubah menjadi kejam. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh belas kasihan Yunho, tidak ada lagi. Sampai ayah Jaejoong datang dan menunjukkan foto anaknya untuk ditawarkan padanya. Yunho menyadari kemiripan itu, meskipun penampilan Jaejoong di foto berbeda dengan Jaekyung, dengan kacamata tebal dan potongan rambut kunonya. Yunho tidak menampik, ketika membuat perjanjian pernikahan di usia Jaejoong yang ke dua puluh lima itu murni karena ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pengganti Jaekyung.

Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa Yunho jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong, entah sejak kapan Yunho tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak dia selalu menerima foto-foto hasil pengintaian dari Kangin yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Jaejoong telah berkembang menjadi perempuan yang mandiri. Mungkin setelah percintaan yang dahsyat di malam pertama itu, atau mungkin juga setelah perkawinan mereka, Yunho tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu pasti, Jaejoong tersimpan di hatinya. Hati yang dulu sudah dia buang, Ternyata selama ini hatinya masih ada di sana, menunggu untuk diisi kembali. Dan sekarang, isteri dan anaknya sedang meregang nyawa di ruang operasi. Dan yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanyalah menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh. Isteri dan anaknya astaga! Bahkan Yunho selalu menutup mata, berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengakui keberadaan anak itu, selalu mengalihkan mata ketika menatap perut Jaejoong yang semakin dan semakin membuncit setiap harinya. Jaejoong berjuang sendirian selama masa-masa kehamilannya. Sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya ketika Jaekyung mengandung, dia merawatnya, dia menjaganya di setiap langkahnya. Memastikan Jaekyung sehat dan bahagia di setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang, kepada Jaejoong isterinya, yang sesungguhnya sangat dicintainya, Yunho telah berbuat luar biasa jahat. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Tuhan… jika dia benar-benar ada, Yunho rela berdoa di setiap detiknya demi keselamatan Jaejoong.

"Kalau Jaejoongie tidak dapat diselamatkan…" Suara Yunho tertelan di tenggorokannya, "Aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku mencintainya.."

Kangin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur tuannya yang sedang cemas. Sementara Jieun diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Jadi lelaki ini, yang katanya begitu kejam dan jahat, ternyata mencintai isterinya. Ternyata mencintai Jaejoong. Dengan sepenuh hatinya Jieun berdoa.

Kau harus hidup Joongie, suamimu di sini, mencemaskanmu. Dia kelihatan sangat menderita, dulu dia jahat dan kejam dengan hati yang hitam, tetapi kau telah sedikit demi sedikit mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya. Dan kalau kau meninggalkannya, mungkin dia akan terpuruk lagi, jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih kelam.

.

.

Entah berapa jam proses operasi yang menyiksa itu dan Yunho duduk di sana dengan seluruh tubuh menegang dan tersiksa. Kangin masih menungguinya di sana, sementara Jieun sudah berpamitan, karena puteranya membutuhkannya. Jieun bilang akan kembali besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar tangis bayi. Tangis bayi yang sangat kuat dan keras, seakan memompa seluruh udara yang ada ke dalam paru-parunya.

Yunho terkesiap dan saling berpandangan dengan Kangin, tubuhnya makin menegang. Apakah itu suara anaknya?

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala hijau, dan seorang perawat keluar, memanggilnya, "Tuan Jung,,"

Yunho diajak masuk ke ruangan dalam di bagian ruang persiapan operasi, yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan ruang operasi.

"Ini Putera anda Tuan, kami menunjukkannya sebelum dia dibawa ke kamar bayi."

Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah-olah memprotes kenapa dia direnggut dari kehangatan yang nyaman di perut ibundanya ke dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini. Yunho mengamati bayi itu dengan takjub, mahluk kecil tak berdaya itu, yang selama ini tumbuh di perut Jaejoong, darah dagingnya, yang tumbuh dari percintaannya dengan Jaejoong. Makhluk itu begitu tak berdaya, dan ingatan bahwa Yunho memusuhinya dulu terasa begitu konyol. Anak laki-laki ini anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Jaejoong.

Perawat itu menunjukkan alat kelamin bayi itu, anak laki-laki yang sehat. Dan wajahnya itu, yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan kemiripannya dengan seluruh keturunan Jung, lalu membawa sang bayi ke ruangan khusus.

Sejenak Yunho masih tertegun di sana, lalu teringat kepada Jaejoong… Jaejoong bagaimana isterinya?

"Suster,," Yunho memanggil suster itu, berusaha agar tidak terdengar panik, "Bagaimana dengan isteri saya?"

Suster itu melirik ke ruang operasi, "Masih belum sadar tuan, kondisinya cukup stabil meskipun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi waktu-waktu mendatang, Anda bisa menengoknya nanti ketika dia sudah dipindah dari ruangan operasi ke ruangan iccu."

Lalu suster itu pergi meninggalkannya, memaksanya menunggu ke dalam ketidakpastian yang menyiksa lagi.

Kalau dulu, Yunho pasti akan membentak, memaksa, menggunakan cara kasar agar bisa dituruti kemauannya. Dia ingin melihat Jaejoong segera! Kenapa para dokter tidak becus itu begitu lama menanganinya?

Tetapi Yunho menahan dirinya. Tidak. Mereka sedang menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Dia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, karena nyawa Jaejoong taruhannya.

.

.

Ruangan iccu itu sepi, hanya ada Jaejoong dan suara detak jantungnya yang dimonitor. Jaejoong masih belum sadarkan diri, dan menurut penjelasan dokter tadi, kondisinya masih belum lepas dari kritis.

Yunho duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Jaejoong, mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang terbaring pucat pasi. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ternyata Jaekyung tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Akankah Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Jaejoongie.."

Yunho menggeram parau, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanmu sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, putera kita menunggu di sana, ingin disusui jadi kau harus bangun dan menyusuinya, membantunya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat..yang.." suara Yunho tertelan, menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkata-kata terlalu banyak.

Yunho lalu menyentuh jemari Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu, menyakitimu, bahkan ketika kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu seperti seharusnya.." Dengan lembut Yunho mengecup jemari Jaejoong, "Bangunlah sayang, dan akan kutebus semua kesalahanku."

Hening, Hanya suara monitor jantung yang terdengar teratur di ruangan itu, Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong makin erat.

"Bangun sayang, apakah kau akan tega meninggalkanku dan putera kita? Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama, akan aku

panggil apa dia?"

Mata Yunho terasa panas membakar. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kediaman Jaejoong yang begitu berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang berapi-api membuatnya merasakan aliran dingin merayapi benaknya.

Ketika kemudian panas membakar itu berubah menjadi tetesan hangat yang mengalir di sudut matanya, suara Yunho berubah serak.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie, isteriku. Dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan seluruh kehidupanku kepadamu jika kau mau bangun dari tidur pulasmu yang menakutkan ini."

Air mata Yunho menetes di jemari Jaejoong. Dan kemudian jemari itu bergerak, membuat Yunho terpaku. Jemari itu bergerak lagi, samar. Dan kemudian gerakannya lebih mantap. Bersamaan dengan itu, bulu mata Jaejoong bergerak-gerak, membuat Yunho menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu setelah penantian yang sepertinya terasa seumur hidupnya, mata Jaejoong terbuka langsung menatap mata Yunho yang basah.

"Kenapa…. Kau…menangis,,,?"

Yunho langsung memasang muka sedatar mungkin meskipun perasaannya meluap-luap.

"Mataku kemasukan debu.."

"Oh,," Jaejoong memejamkan mata lagi, sepertinya percakapan itu membuatnya lelah.

"Anakku?"

"Dia laki-laki kecil yang sehat dan sempurna, tangisannya sangat keras membuat para suster harus menutup telinga dengan kapas ketika mengurusnya.."

Jaejoong tersenyum, dan mencoba membuka matanya lagi, "Namanya …"

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku mempersiapkan namanya…," suara Jaejoong melemah, "Moon..bin."

"Moonbin?"

"Dia… putera… dari seorang … Jung.."

"Men…cin…."

"Apa sayang?" Yunho berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Jaejoong karena suara Jaejoong semakin lemah.

"Mencintaimu….Yunnie.."

Lalu Jaejoong kembali tak sadar, meninggalkan Yunho kembali dalam tidur lelapnya. Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Yunho. Dan pernyataan cinta Jaejoong membuat dada Yunho terasa sesak. Sesak oleh perasaan meluap-luap yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.

.

.

Kondisi Jaejoong membaik seiring berjalannya hari, bahkan pagi ini dia sudah diperbolehkan menyusui Moonbin, untuk pertama kalinya.

Jaejoong menerima bayi itu di pelukan lengannya degan takjub. Bayinya, puteranya, yang selama ini bertumbuh di perutnya dan dikandung olehnya. Sekarang ada di dunia nyata, dengan rambut tebalnya dan mata milik appanya, yang sekarang sedang penuh air mata. Ya, Moonbin sedang menangis keras-keras sekarang.

"Dia lapar,," suster Kibum terkekeh geli dan membantu Jaejoong setengah duduk.

Jaejoong membuka gaun pasiennya dan mendekatkan payudaranya, Secara otomatis Moonbin langsung mencari dan melahap puting itu. Lalu menghisapnya dengan begitu rakus. Jaejoong takjub merasakan bahwa puteranya berbagi makanan dengan dirinya, bahwa tubuhnyalah yang memberikan makanan untuk puteranya.

"Dia sepertinya sangat lapar,," suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu dan Jaejoong menoleh.

Mendapati Yunho berdiri di sana. Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, dan Yunho sepertinya belum pernah pulang dari rumah sakit, lelaki itu tampak lelah. Yunho berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari puteranya yang menyusu. Puteranya sedang menyusu di tubuh isterinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kau tampak lelah, Yunnie.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho lembut.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dari puteranya ke mata Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong dengan mata beningnya.

"Aku belum pulang, Kangin membawakanku baju ganti dan aku mandi serta bercukur di sini, di lantai atas aku punya kamar sendiri.."

Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya dirawat setelah kecelakaan dan kemudian diculik oleh psikopat kejam itu. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Yunho.

"Yah ini rumah sakit yang sama," Yunho tersenyum meminta maaf, "Tetapi kali ini tidak ada lagi penjagaan di depan, aku sibuk mengurusmu sampai aku tidak sempat mencari

musuh."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Tepat ketika Moonbin melepaskan putingnya dan tertidur lelap dengan pipi montoknya masih menempel di payudara ibunya. Diperbaikinya posisi tidur Moonbin sehingga nyaman, dan Yunho mengikuti semua itu dengan pandangannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa pulang dan beristirahat Yunnie.."

Yunho mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa urusan, mungkin beberapa jam, lalu aku akan kembali,," dengan canggung Yunho berdiri, sejenak hanya menatap lama, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

Seorang suster masuk dan berpapasan dengan Yunho di pintu, dia bertugas mengambil Moonbin dan membawanya ke kamar bayi.

"Sungguh Anda isteri yang beruntung memiliki suami sebaik itu," suster itu tersenyum menatap punggung Yunho yang hilang di balik pintu.

"Dan seorang Jung Yunho pula, Anda sungguh beruntung dicintai seperti itu.."

Jaejoong mengernyit, menyerahkan Moonbin untuk digendong sang suster dengan hati-hati.

"Beruntung? Apakah maksud suster itu dia beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Jung Yunho?

"Oh Anda tidak tahu ya?" suster itu meletakkan Moonbin dengan lembut di kereta kaca khusus bayi yang dibawanya, "suami anda sangat setia menunggui ketika Anda tak sadarkan diri hampir 2 hari lamanya. Dia selalu ada di sana tak pernah meninggalkan Anda. Kondisi Anda saat itu masih belum pasti, kadang Anda tersadar dan menceracau. Lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi, kadang kondisi Anda sangat drop sehingga kami harus menangani Anda secara intensif, dan suami anda menuntut untuk ada di sini, setiap detiknya mendampingi Anda. Ketika kondisi Anda stabil, dia ada di sebelah ranjang Anda, mengajak Anda berbicara dan menggenggam tangan Anda. Sepertinya semua penantiannya tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya Anda bangun dan membaik.." suster itu tersenyum memuji, "Sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak terkira, bisa memiliki suami sebaik itu."

Lalu dengan mendorong kereta bayi suster itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih termenung di atas ranjang. Benarkah Yunho, Yunhonya yang sombong, arogan, dan pemarah itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh suster itu? Benarkah Yunho mencemaskannya sampai sedemikian? Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya….

.

.

Jaejoong sudah boleh pulang bersama Moonbin, dan Yunho menjemputnya tepat waktu. Lelaki itu tidak berubah, tetap begitu dingin hingga Jaejoong berpikir jangan-jangan yang dikatakan suster waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan atau khayalan semata. Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dalam mobil itu diam dan menatap ke jendela, tampak menjaga jarak.

"Kau.. eh, sudah baikan?" Akhirnya Yunho memecah keheningan, menatap ringan pada Moonbin yang tertidur dipelukan Jaejoong, dan tatapannya melembut, "Dia sepertinya sangat sehat."

"Dia menyusu dengan kuat," Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Moonbin dengan sayang.

Semula Jaejoong merasa sedikit takut atas reaksi Yunho kepada Moonbin. Lelaki itu membenci Moonbin dengan alasannya ketika dia di dalam kandungan Jaejoong, apakah lelaki itu akan membenci Moonbin ketika dia sudah lahir ke dunia ini?

Sepertinya Yunho menyayangi Moonbin, meski tidak ditunjukkannya dengan kata-kata. Jaejoong sering menangkap tatapan penuh kelembutan yang dilemparkan Yunho kepada Moonbin. Oh ya, Jaejoong mengerti, seorang Yunho mungkin tidak bisa lepas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak kecil, tetapi Moonbin telah mencuri hati Yunho dan Jaejoong mensyukuri itu. Mereka sampai di rumah, dan dengan takjub Jaejoong menyadari bahwa kamar bayi sudah disiapkan. Kamar itu terletak di kamar kecil yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar mereka sehingga Jaejoong bisa dengan mudah mendatangi ketika putera mereka membutuhkannya.

Dengan lembut, Jaejoong meletakkan Moonbin yang tertidur pulas di box bayi barunya. Bayi itu sangat pandai, tidak rewel, dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suasana di tempat barunya. Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dan mengamati Jaejoong, kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Yunnie.."

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah… apakah setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putera, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Jaekyung?"

Jaejoong harus bertanya, dia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putera dan Jaejoong tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang saling mencintai, dan ketika Yunho tidak bisa memberikannya. Maka Jaejoong akan pergi.

"Apa?" ada nyala di mata Yunho dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan buat Jaejoong, tetapi dia tidak mau mundur, dan dia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Jaekyung. Sekarang kita mempunyai Moonbin, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Moonbin.."

Wajah Yunho mengeras. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, tidak dituliskan apabila kita berpisah… saat ini aku ingin berpisah.."

Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku! Yunho ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Jaejoong, dia begitu marah hingga jemarinya mengepal.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan Jung Yunho!"

Wajah Jaejoong tampak sedih sekaligus kuat membalas tatapan Yunho yang membara.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah.."

Kemarahan Yunho yang semula menggelegak langsung surut mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Kenapa Yunho tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Jaejoong hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Jaekyung. Hanya itu. Dan Yunho bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Jaejoong, dia akan memberikannya.

"Ikut aku," Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia setengah menyeret Jaejoong yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah di mana lukisan Jaekyung terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Kangin juga muncul dari depan dengan waspada. Tetapi kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sayap rumah itu. Yunho berhenti menyeret Jaejoong ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu.

"Kau ingin jawaban bukan?" Yunho melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Jaekyung yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho kepada lukisan itu. Yunho melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu di tanah, dan ketika Jaejoong menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Yunho sudah melempar api ke lukisan itu, dan dalam sejam api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Jaekyung yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas. Jaejoong berdiri terpaku menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena,"

Yunho tiba-tiba meraih Jaejoong dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, penuh gairah. Bibir Yunho melahap bibir Jaejoong seolah-olah akan mati kalau tidak mencecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan bergairah, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis Jaejoong yang sudah lama tidak dicecapnya. Yunho memuaskan kerinduannya, amarahnya, dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu.

Ketika Yunho melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Jaejoong lemas hingga Yunho harus menopangnya. Dengan gerakan tegas, lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Karena Nyonya Jung, aku mencintaimu, Sungguh mencintaimu, sebagai Kim Jaejoong yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentangku!" Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong yang menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku,," dengan lembut Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dadanya, "Hati ini dulu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh ke dasar, tapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan meletakkan dirimu di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu

dari sana setelahnya," Yunho menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu, "Aku pernah mencintai dia sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Cintaku kepadanya sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu Nyonya Jung, aku memperisterimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun, aku memperisterimu karena aku mencintaimu, dan ternyata kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus.."

"Yunnie,," pipi Jaejoong memerah, berusaha menahan Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar yang lebih parah. Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Jaejoong tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yunho menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi dia tak peduli lagi.

"Sekarang Nyonya Jung, waktumu untuk menjawab!" Yunho berdiri di situ menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Jaejoong untuk melawannya. Rupanya Yunho menyadari niat Jaejoong entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan matanya.

"Dan jangan mencoba membantah." Gumam Yunho sombong, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku.."

Jaejoong merasa pipinya memerah, panas sampai ke telinga-telinganya.

"Darimana kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu," Yunho tersenyum puas menatap Jaejoong yang kebingungan, "Ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu Yunnie' berulang-ulang dengan kerasnya hingga semua dokter dan suster mendengarnya."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya mengucapkan satu kali, dan hanya Yunho yang mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"A… aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu… mana buktinya?"

Yunho bersedekap, menatap Jaejoong dengan puas, "Para dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi," dia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang tampak amat malu.

"Mungkin… mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat," Jaejoong berusaha menghindari tatapan Yunho, merasa amat sangat malu. Benarkah dia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada Yunho ketika dia sedang tidak sadar? Astaga alangkah malunya dia, dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi.

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Jaejoong di kedua tangannya.

"Jaejoongie, kau sungguh keras kepala. Di sini aku, seorang Jung Yunho menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu kepadaku," tawa di mata

Yunho menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Jaejoong dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda, "Katakan kau mencintaiku.."

Jaejoong mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Yunho curang telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Jaejoong mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Yunho mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil menggoda di sekitar bibirnya, membuat Jaejoong ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan sayang.." bibir Yunho menggoda Jaejoong lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Jaejoong dan mengetahui kelemahan Jaejoong, ketika Yunho mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Jaejoong setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang.

"Ya!" seru Jaejoong hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Yunho langsung melumat bibir Jaejoong, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Jaejoong lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun. Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub kepada tuan dan nyonyanya yang berciuman dengan mesra di taman, dan Kangin yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena tuannya, Jung Yunho, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali kepada kebahagiaan. Dan Kangin kaget begitu memasuki rumah, terdengar suara anak mereka sedang menangis kencang. Kangin buru-buru keluar rumah dan memanggil mereka.

"Nona..! Bayi anda menangis.."

Jaejoong kaget dan berlari kencang untuk melihat bayinya yang sedang menangis. Mungkin anaknya itu lapar. Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong tersenyum. Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya sedang berjalan mulai hari ini. Karena hidupnya yang sekarang pasti akan berjalan dengan penuh cinta. Ada Jaejoong dan anaknya yang dia cintai sekarang. Tak ada alasan bagi dirinya membenci Moonbin. Yunho harus bisa menjadi ayah yang bisa dibanggakan untuk anaknya nanti.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menyusui anaknya itu. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik sekarang. Bahkan lebih cantik ketika sedang menyusui. Gairah Yunho rupanya tidak akan surut. Tapi melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari rumahsakit, sepertinya Yunho harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi. Sial..!

"Sepertinya aku punya saingan sekarang.."

Yunho melangkah masuk dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Sebelumnya menutup pintu terlebih dahulu, Yunho tidak mau siapapun melihat kegiatan Jaejoong menyusui. Yunho tidak ingin bagian tubuh istrinya yang indah itu dilihat banyak orang.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dan anakmu sendiri kau sebut saingan?" Jaejoong tahu 'saingan' yang dimaksut Yunho itu, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Yunnie...kau tahu? Kau mungkin juga harus bersabar untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.."

Yunho menghela napas.

"Aku tahu.. apa masih sakit?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan cemas.

"Apa? Tentu saja sangat sakit.."

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti.." ucap Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua Tahun Kemudian..<p>

Moonbin tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat. Tidak terasa sekarang anak lelaki satu-satunya itu kini berusia dua tahun. Yunho begitu bahagia setelah kehidupannya dengan Jaejoong. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, mereka lebih banyak konflik.

Didepan pintu terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan suami dan anaknya yang masih tidur dengan lelap. Dengan Moonbin yang memeluk erat ayahnya.

"Aigooo.. ckck.. mentang-mentang ini hari libur.."

Jaejoong berdecak melihat Yunho.

Suaminya itu akan sangat rajin bangun pagi bila ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting. Tidak seperti hari libur begini, suaminya itu akan bangun bila hanya Jaejoong yang membangunkannya.

"Eunng.." Moonbin melepaskan pelukan sang ayah dan mengusap mata kecilnya.

"Mommy~ Binnie lapaall.. "

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang mencoba akan bangun dan menghampiri dirinya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Moonbin mencoba menuruni tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya.

Moonbin memang sudah dibuatkan kamar sendiri, tetapi bocah itu akan menangis kalau tidak ada ayahnya tidur disampingnya. Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan bahwa Moonbin tidur bertiga dengan mereka. Bahkan Yunho sebisa mungkin tidak lembur saat bekerja, agar Moonbin tidak tidur terlalu malam.

"Aigoo.. Binnie.. lihatlah kedepan kalau berjalan.. nanti kau tersandung.."

Jaejoong melihat anaknya berjalan dengan terhuyung dan kemudian dia menghampiri Moonbin dan menggendongnya. Jaejoong menciumi kening, hidup, pipi dan bibir anaknya itu dengan gemas. Dan Moonbin membalas perlakuan ibunya dengan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Mommy~ lapal.. Binnie mau cucu mommy.."

"Sepertinya mommy harus menjewer daddymu itu eoh? Apakah kau tidak bisa memanggil mommy dengan umma, dan daddy dengan appa saja, sayang?" Jaejoong memandang anaknya dengan sendu.

Dan membuat sikecil dalam gendongan ibunya itu terkekeh pelan. "Hihihi.. aniya mommy~ kata daddy~ tida bole.."

"Hah,, kau selalu menuruti apa kata daddymu.. " ucap Jaejoong memandang suaminya yang masih terlelap.

Moonbin meraih kancing blouse Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Jaejoong melihat itu dan membiarkan anaknya itu, bagaimana usaha anaknya untuk mendapatkan makanan paginya. Rasanya sudah terlalu besar jika Moonbin masih menyusu kepadanya. Jaejoong bahkan sudah mencoba untuk memisahkan Moonbin dari apa yang dia mau dari dirinya, tapi usahanya itu ditentang suaminya. Bahkan diwaktu Moonbin masih bayi, Yunho menganggap anaknya saingan. Tapi Yunho memberitahunya, bahwa Moonbin akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Dan Yunho akam ikut andil dalam hal itu. Memberi pengertian kepada anak lelaki satu-satunya.

"Isssscc.. kenapa cucah cekali, mom? Hikss.. binnie lapaall.. huweeee.."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan akhirnya membantu Moonbin membuka kancing blousenya itu. Setelah kancingnya berhasil dibuka, Moonbin tersenyum senang begitu melihat apa yang di inginkannya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan payudaranya dari dalam blouse dan tanpa dipersilakan, Moonbin langsung menyambutnya dengan gembira. Moonbin menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongam sang ibu dan menikmati kegiatan pagi harinya. Jaejoong yang menggendong anaknya kemudian menghampiri suaminya yang masih tertidur. Menguncang pelan tubuh Yunho agar suaminya itu terbangun.

"Yunnie.. bangun.. apakah hari ini kau tidak ada janji?"

Jaejoong cukup mengerti jika suaminya itu cukup sibuk, bahkam dihari libur sekalipun. Jadi Jaejoong sangat mengerti jika tiba-tiba Yunho ada urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal meskipun dihari libur. Suaminya itu orang yang disiplin dan gila kerja. Jadi menurutnya, semua harus sesuai rencana dan beres.

"Hmmm.. " Yunho mendengarkan suara Jaejoong dan bangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Morning~ mommy Joongie~ morning kiss?"

Yunho memeluk istrinya dari samping dan mencium kening, pipi dan bibir Jaejoong. Kebiasaan Yunho saat bangun tidur. Dan Yunho melihat anaknya sudah bergelung manja dalam dekapan ibunya seraya menikmati sarapan paginya. Enak sekali.. aku juga mau..! batinya.

"oh my boy! Appa juga mau! Aarrkkhh.." Yunho mengacak rambutnya.

"Yunnie..! Hentikan..! Kau tidak boleh berbicara yang tidak-tidak dihadapan Moonbin.!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit geram.

"Ne.. arrasseo.. arrasseo.. hah.. "

"Daddy~ hehe.. daddy mau cucu Binnie? Mommy.. daddy juga lapal.. bole bebagi cama Binnie ne..?" ucap Moonbin memandang ibunya dan ayahnya.

"Ahahahha.. bukan salahku sayang.. hehe" Yunho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu.

"Aniya Binnie sayang~ untuk Daddy tidak ada jatah!" Jaejoong memandang sebal kearah suaminya, Moonbin cuek dengan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aisshh.. susah tiga hari, sayang.. kau tak kasihan padaku?"

"Yunnie.. please.. jangan dihadapan Moonbin, ini sangat tidak pantas.. kau yakin tidak ada jadwal?"

"Aigooo.. baiklah.. kau harus membayarnya nanti.. eumm.. sepertinya tidak ada, jadi kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan..dan.. "

Drrtt..drrtt..ddrrttt

Belum sempat Yunho melanjutkan bicaranya, sebuah getar dari ponsel mengganggunya. Setelah dilihat id pemanggilnya dari Changmin, Yunho langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Changmin-ah? Ada apa? Apa!"

Yunho agak terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan Changmin.

"Baiklah.. aku akan segera kesana.. kita bertemu disana saja.. ok.."

Yunho menutup ponselnya dan menghela napas pelan.

"Suamiku sepertinya akan sibuk hari ini.. "

"Maafkan aku~"

Jaejoong mengerti keadaan seperti ini, susah tidak asing lagi bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dan kadang menuai protes dari sang buah hati.

"Binnie~ maafkan daddy ne? Daddy hari ini tidak bisa pergi bersama Binnie.."

"Allaceo daddy,," Moonbin tampak mengerti sekali dengan keadaan ayahnya itu.

"Kebetulan hari ini aku ada janji dengan Jieun.. jadi tidak apa-apakan jika aku pergi keluar bersama Moonbin?"

"Baiklah, sayang.. bawa Kangin ikut serta.."

"Ok daddy Yunnie.. ayo kita mandi, dan cepat selesaikan masalah itu.."

Jaejoong berdiri dan dengan satu tangannya yang tidak menahan Moonbin dalam gendongannya, merangkul tangan suaminya agar bangun dan bergegas mandi. Yunho memang awalnya melarang Jaejoong bepergian sendiri apalagi kalau keluar rumah. Mengingat kejadian yang dulu-dulu, bahwa musuh Yunho itu mungkin masih berkeliaran. Tetapi akhirnya Jaejoong boleh diijinkan pergi dan dengan syarat yaitu dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan suaminya dan harus ada penjagaan juga disampingnya jika Yunho tidak bisa menemaninya. Dan disetujui oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun akan bosan jika terus menerus mendekam didalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki Caffe tempat dia dan Jieun janjian. Dengan Moonbin yang ada dalam gendongannya. Sedangkan Kangin tentu saja menunggu diluar.

Dideretan bangku pertama, Jaejoong melihat Jieun sedang membersihkan baju anaknya yang kotor dari makanan yang dimakannya. Jaejoong melambaikan tangan menghampiri Jieun dan Yoogeun yang sekarang sudah terlihat besar.

"Haloo Yoogeunie~ aigoo.. kau tampan sekali.." ucap Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yoogeun dan membuat Yoogeun tersenyum.

"Kau sendirian Jae-yah?"

"Aniya,, bersama bodyguard seperti biasa,, Yunho pasti akan marah jika tanpa orang suruhannya.. hehe, sudah berapa bulan kandunganmu? Sudah besar sekali.. aku jadi ingin hamil lagi.. tapi pasti.. ah.." Jaejoong menurunkan Moonbin dan memangku anaknya itu.

"Hampir delapan bulan,, mungkin kalau bukan karena ingin bertemu kau, aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah oleh Changmin oppa.. "

"Iya sebaiknya jangan keluar.. hehe.. maaf menyusahkanmu.."

"Aniya.. kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu seperti ini.. sebelum aku sibuk lagi nanti.. haha.. bagaimana kabar Yunho oppa? Dia berubah kan?"

"Syukurlah Jieunie,, Yunho bisa berubah berkat Moonbin,, dia bisa mengambil seluruh perhatian daddynya.."

Jaejoong menurunkan Moonbin dari pangkuannya, sepertinya ia ingin bermain.

Perbincangan keduanya berlanjut hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah sore. Jaejoong mendapatkan telepon dari Yunho jika suaminya itu sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan Jaejoong bergegas juga untuk pulang.

"Kau tak apa aku tinggal?" Jaejoong menggendong Moonbin dan berpamitan paa Jieun.

"Tidak apa.. Changmin oppa akan sampai sebentar lagi,, tidak perlu khawatir.. "

"Baiklah.. aku duluan ya,, kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku ya,, "

Jaejoong melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jieun.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, seperti malam-malam biasanya. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Moonbin dalam dekapan Jaejoong tidur bertiga. Yunho yang belum tidur, gelisah karena merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan rutin anaknya. Dan itu membuat Yunho frustasi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa. Setelah Moonbin puas dengan ibunya, Moonbin akan mencari ayahnya untuk bisa dipeluk dan tidur.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat kegelisahan Yunho, bagaimana tidak. Jaejoong sengaja memakai baju tidur dengan belahan dada rendah. Tadinya sih, Jaejoong ingin mempermudah anaknya jika anaknya itu ingin menyusu. Eh.. ternyata juga membuat sang ayah gelisah dan ingin menyusu juga padanya.

"Joongie~ bisa tidak.." belum sempat melanjutkan bicaranya, Moonbin sudah berbalik dari dada ibunya ke hadapan ayahnya.

"Daddy~ peluukkk.. "

"Aiiissshh.. anak ini! Kemarilah sayang.. "

Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali memeluk anaknya agar monster kecilnya bisa cepat tidur, dan dia bisa segera meminta jatah kepada isterinya.

"He..he.. Yunnie tidurkan Binnie dulu ya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggoda ke arah Yunho dengan gerakan pelan memasukkan payudaranya yang tadi dilahap Moonbin kedalam baju tidurnya. Dan Yunho hanya bisa bersabar sampai anaknya itu tertidur.

Ketika dirasa Moonbin sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya, Yunho melepaskan tangan Moonbin dari perutnya. Dan beranjak pelan dari tempat tidur. Yunho menggendong Jaejoong menuju kamar sebelah. Kemudian Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong ditempat tidur yang tak sebesar tempat tidur mereka dikamar.

Yunho membuka kaosnya dan tersenyum jahil pada Jaejoong.

"Sekarang giliranku.."

"Yunnie.. tunggu.."

Yunho sudah akan mencium Jaejoong ketika isterinya itu menahan dadanya. Dan membuat Yunho heran dengan penolakan Jaejoong kali ini. Apakah isterinya itu tidak tahu kalau Yunho sudah sangat bergairah! Tunggu apalagi!

"Ada apa sayang?" Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong serius.

"Aku.. aku ingin hamil lagi.. bolehkah?" Jaejoong memohon kepada suaminya dengan wajah sendu.

"Hamil lagi? Oh.. tidak..tidak.. cukup Moonbin saja sayang, kau bisa membuatku mati berdiri! Ok?"

Jaejoong susah tahu. Pasti Yunho tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk hamil lagi. Jawaban Yunho membuat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi sedih. Dan Yunho tidak suka melihat Jaejoong sedih! Hah!

"Pleaseee~ aku ingin anak perempuan, Yunnie.. Jieun saja sudah hamil lagi! Ya? Kali ini aku akan hati-hati agar tidak terjadi pendarahan seperti waktu dulu.. " dengan tampang murung, Jaejoong masih melancarkan aksinya memohon pada Yunho.

"Jaejoongie~ kau dengar aku? Sekali tidak! Itu berarti tidak! Kau mengerti?"

Yunho melihat Jaejoong semakin sedih! Oh tidak lagi! Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak menangis seperti dulu waktu dia memaksa Jaejoong. Sekarang melihat isterinya akan menangis dan itu semua karenanya, membuat hati Yunho pedih! Seperti orang jahat!

"Hikss, kau tidak cinta lagi padaku kan? Aku hanya ingin hamil lagi.. bukan ingin minta cerai! Hikss.."

Jaejoong menangis dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho yang semula menindih tubuh Jaejoongpun terbangun. Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong terduduk dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah sayang..kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku waktu itu.. kau bisa mengerti kan? Apa yang aku takutkan.."

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Yunho meringis melihat Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dan tidak mau memandangnya. Jika sudah begini, tidak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti permintaan istrinya, agar Jaejoong tidak sedih lagi.

"Sayang.. lihat aku.. Jaejoongie.. "

Yunho mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah.. kalau kau ingin hamil lagi.. aku tidak akan melarangmu.. berhenti menangis sekarang..ok?"

"Aku boleh hamil lagi?"

"Iya sayang.. dengan syarat, selama kau hamil, kau tidak boleh menggendong Moonbin, tidak boleh bekerja, dan tidak boleh pergi kemanapun! Mengerti sayang?"

"Eum.. baiklah.. sekarang hamili aku.. hihi"

"Aiisshhh,, kau sekarang menggodaku eoh? Kemari kau!"

Yunho menidurkan kembali isterinya dan menindih Jaejoong. Yunho memburu bibir kenyal Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa. Jaejoongpun membalas pagutan bibir suaminya dengan penuh gairah. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu bergairah malam ini. Tangan Yunho yang tak mau diam sudah meremas-remas dada isterinya dibalik baju tidur sexy milik Jaejoong. Membuat baju bagian dada Jaejoong sedikit basah akibat ASI Jaejoong keluar karena remasan kuat suaminya. Yunho melihat itu semakin membuat dia bergairah.

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong melepaskan baju tidurnya dan kini menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya. Tangan Yunho berusaha melepaskan pengait bra Jaejoong dengan susah payah dan akhirnya terlepas juga. Yunho meremas payudara berisi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aigoo.. ind..ahnya.."

Yunho meracau dan mulai melahap payudara isterinya dengan kuat. Seperti Moonbin yang asyik dengam kegiatannya dan Yunho tidak mau kalah dengan anaknya. Bagian ini adalah tempat favoritnya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.. jangan kuat-kuat menghisapnya.. itu jatah Binnie..! Aaahhh.."

Jaejoongpun dibuat tak karuan oleh ulah Yunho. Dia juga sama bergairahnya dengan suaminya. Hingga larut mereka terus bersama-sama berbagi cinta mereka dengan gairah yang meledak-ledak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Binnie.. dimana Mommy?" Yunho yang baru pulang dari kantor langsung menanyakan Jaejoong kepada Moonbin yang sedang asyik dengan kartun kesukaanya.

"Mommy? Kedapul.. mengambil kue.. hehe.. daddy.. hali ini dongcaeng menendang pelut mommy.. wwooaahh.. dongcaeng Binnie cepeltinya tidak cabal ingin kelual, daddy.. hihi"

"Wah..benarkah? Moonbin senang?"

"Eumm.. Binnie cenang cekali.. cebental lagi Binnie akan punya teman main.. yeeeiiiyy!"

Yunho senang melihat Moonbin antusias terhadap kehamilan Jaejoong. Yunho sendiripun juga kadang dibuat cemas oleh isterinya yang keras kepala. Kadang mengeluh sakit diperutnya, dan kenyataannya tidak, itu hanya akal-akalan Jaejoong saja agar Yunho memperhatikannya. Memang kehamilan Jaejoong kali ini membuat Yunho extra dalam menjaga kesehatan isterinya itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong merasakan sendirian seperti dulu ketika Jaejoong hamil Moonbin. Tapi Yunho akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk isteri dan anaknya kini.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan karena kandunganya memasuki bulan ke delapan. Setelah mengambil kue, Jaejoong berjalan lagi ketempat anaknya tadi berada.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mondar-mandir seperti itu ha..?" ucap Yunho sedikit membentakan suaranya melihat Jaejoong ngos-ngosan berjalan pelan.

"Yunnie,, daripada kau berteriak,, lebih baik kau membantuku..!" balas Jaejoong kesal.

"Maafkan aku, sayang.. aku hanya khawatir.. dan kau selalu tidak mau menuruti permintaanku.."

Yunho merangkul Jaejoong, membantu isterinya berjalan menuju tempat anak mereka duduk. Setelah sampai, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana kabar princess daddy hari ini?"

Yunho mengelus perut besar istrinya dan menempelkan telinganya ke perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong senang, kehamilannya kali ini baik-baik saja. Karena Yunho juga setiap saat selalu memperhatikan keadaanya. Jadi Jaejoong merasa aman dan terlindungi. Tak terasa sebentar lagi, keluarga kecil mereka yang lengkap akan semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran puteri kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Done! Dibagian Part terakhir ada yang saya tambahin, jadi mungkin ada yang beberapa yang tidak sama di novel aslinya. Terimakasih kepada readers, siders, dan para penggemar tersembunyi yang suka sekali sama FF novel ini.. LOL

Setelah ini, Ff novel selanjutnya adalah dari **K-iyagi. **Mungkin dari siders atau readers sekalian ada yang sudah pernah baca. Hehe..

Ini dia teasernya.. ^^b

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**"10,5 cm kan? Ukurannya lebih kecil daripada ukuran badan anda ya?"**

**"Aku masih penasaran tentang posisi 69, bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa penasaranku ini ya?"**

**"Aku sudah memilih pasanganku. Aku duluan ya.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ada yang mau? Hehe<p>

◇**ichigomin◇**


End file.
